De Repente
by gabrielle-senpai
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, o famoso fotógrafo da revista de moda feminina Dainty Girl, se vê num dilema quando uma mulher misteriosa aparece de repente. Até que um dia seu amigo com quem divide o apartamento resolve fazer uma pequena recepção para a amiga de longa data e recém chegada à cidade, Haruno Sakura. Os dois não conseguem evitar a atração. Essa fic também é publicada no Nyah.
1. Capítulo 1

Naruto não me pertence, mas esta história sim e blá, blá, blá...

* * *

– Terminei. - viu a modelo lhe lançar um olhar significativo e esboçar um leve sorriso. Ignorou-a.

Era a última foto de um ensaio para uma revista feminina. Uchiha Sasuke retirou o cordão que sustentava a câmera Nikon D3X 24.5 megapixels no pescoço e recolheu e guardou seus equipamentos. Aos 26 anos, Sasuke era um fotógrafo reconhecido internacionalmente, trabalhava no mundo das supermodelos. Com seu 1.85 de altura, 80k bem distribuídos em um corpo de um lutador de artes marciais, moreno claro, cabelos e olhos tão negros quanto azeviche, um nariz pequeno e reto, lábios finos num rosto totalmente masculino. Era de uma beleza sensacional. Por onde passava com seu olhar altivo e arrogante, arrancava suspiros de mulheres de 05 a 60 anos.

Sasuke nascera em uma família rica japonesa, era o mais jovem de dois filhos. Seu irmão mais velho 6 anos e tão bonito quanto ele, Itachi era seu companheiro quase inseparável assim como Uzumaki Naruto. Tornara-se fotógrafo por paixão. Apaixonara-se pela arte de fotografar ainda jovem em viagem com a família pelo litoral do Japão, precisamente na Ilha de Mitsukejima quando sua mãe lhe presenteara com uma máquina digital simples. Inicialmente achara uma bobagem sem tamanho, mas depois de algumas fotos reveladas e de muitos elogios da mãe e irmão, rendera-se ao ofício. Seu pai era meio contrário à idéia, queria que seus dois filhos seguissem seus passos no mundo dos negócios, mas Sasuke não tinha interesse algum ao contrário de Itachi que sempre se envolvia nos assuntos do pai.

Com 16 anos perdera a mãe por causa de um câncer agressivo e um ano depois o pai que não suportou a ausência da esposa que amava intensamente e desistiu da própria saúde desenvolvendo complicações como a pressão arterial e tendo um infarto fulminante.

Uchiha Sasuke sempre fora sério e calado, mas depois da morte dos pais, tornou-se ainda mais reservado, adquirindo assim, uma personalidade forte, arrogante e intransigente. Era insuportavelmente responsável e metódico, garantindo-lhe reconhecimento de seu trabalho ainda jovem. - E um homem com muitas amantes embora nunca se apaixonasse por nenhuma delas. Sasuke não era um homem dado ao amor. Revoltado com o descaso do pai em relação aos filhos após a morte da mãe decidiu terminantemente não dar chance às paixões e amores, envolvendo-se superficial e efêmero com belas mulheres.

– Preciso ir. – comunicou Sasuke à Anko, produtora da revista. – Segunda-feira lhe apresento as fotos.

– Ok. A que horas nos veremos? – disse terminando de fazer umas anotações.

– Às 09h00min da manhã. – e conferiu o relógio.

– Combinado. – viu Sasuke se afastar carregando seus pertences. – Que homem! – e soltou um longo suspiro de admiração.

– Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke se voltou para onde uma voz conhecida o chamava.

– Karin. – observou com indiferença a mulher se aproximar.

– Vamos tomar um drink. – tirou os óculos de grau e sorriu fazendo um charminho.

– Tenho um compromisso. – olhou o relógio novamente. – Talvez outro dia.

– Tudo bem. Outra hora então. – perguntou-se se era uma mulher com quem iria se encontrar.

Ruiva de cabelos longos e 1.70 de corpo encantador, Karin era secretária da produtora e a atual amante de Sasuke, apaixonada por ele desde que o conhecera há um ano quando o mesmo iniciara seu trabalho na famosa revista Dainty Girl, tentava de todas as formas sutis ter o moreno só para si, mas sem sucesso. Sasuke nunca lhe dera mais que algumas horas de sexo em encontros rápidos e sem promessas em motéis ou no apartamento dela própria. Queria romantismo, paixão e exclusividade, mas jamais pôde cobrar, pois Sasuke não aceitava se prender nem permitia que mulher alguma participasse de sua vida. Viu o moreno se afastar e parar em frente ao elevador, depois suspirou ao vê-lo entrar e a porta se fechar. Queria-o desesperadamente. - Ajeitou os óculos e voltou para sua sala.

Sasuke estacionou seu carro na garagem de seu prédio, subiu ao apartamento, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma camiseta azul claro, uma calça jeans escuro e calçou um sapatênis, iria se encontrar com seu irmão e seu amigo em um barzinho próximo de casa no centro de Tóquio. Dividia um apartamento de 170m² no último andar de um total de 20 andares em frente ao Hamarikyu Garden com Naruto.

Itachi e Naruto já estavam sentados quando Sasuke atravessou a entrada do bar e se juntou a eles.

– Está atrasado. - reclamou Naruto.

– Pare de reclamar. Estou aqui, não estou? - Sasuke acenou para a atendente que sorriu e foi atendê-los imediatamente.

Itachi observava a cena com um ar de curiosidade, era sempre assim, a confusão dos dois garotos, mulheres suspirando e descontração. Era sempre divertido estar junto deles. Sasuke fez seu pedido e em seguida Itachi e Naruto.

– O que vai fazer no final de semana? - perguntou Naruto para ninguém em específico.

– Tenho trabalho a fazer e vai me ocupar os dois dias. - informou Sasuke.

– Eu pretendo descansar, é o primeiro final de semana em que não precisarei levar trabalho para casa em muito tempo. - acrescentou Itachi. – Mas por que a pergunta?

– Acho que vou subir com você Itachi. Quero descansar. – Naruto deu uma golada na cerveja. – E aproveitar o calor naquela piscina escandalosa que vocês têm.

– E quem te convidou? – quis saber Sasuke, mas só para implicar. Itachi deu uma risada abafada.

– Eu não preciso de convite. – Naruto ergueu o copo em sinal de brinde. – Sou da família.

– Que família? – Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha e bebeu um pouco de cerveja.

– Não torra!

– Já chega vocês dois. – interferiu Itachi. – Não tem problema nenhum Naruto. Você vai subir comigo ou vai esperar até amanhã?

– Vou amanhã cedo. Preciso pegar algumas coisas antes.

– Tudo bem. E como está o trabalho?

– Hump! Como se você não soubesse. – Naruto deu de ombros quando ouviu a risada debochada dos dois irmãos.

Trabalhava na Sis. T. I. S/A. Uma empresa do ramo de informática e pertencente à família Uchiha. Especializado em análise e construção de software, Naruto era um funcionário competente e amigo de longa data de Sasuke e Itachi. Na verdade conhecera Sasuke na academia de Artes Marciais onde é praticante de Kung Fu Shaolin que apesar de ser uma arte marcial chinesa é bastante difundida no Japão. Tornaram-se amigos ainda na infância e conservaram-se assim até os dias de hoje.

– E aí Sasuke, como vai esse seu mundo de beldades? – perguntou Naruto com ar zombeteiro. Sasuke sempre lhe parecia entediado e insípido ao falar do trabalho. Nunca compreendera o porquê de seu amigo trabalhar para uma revista feminina se aquilo parecia chateá-lo.

Sasuke fez cara de paisagem e simplesmente não respondeu nada. Enquanto Itachi e Naruto levavam à frente uma conversa sobre tecnologia, deu mais uma golada de cerveja e passou a mão pelos cabelos massageando levemente o couro cabeludo, estava começando a relaxar e bem que gostaria de ir para o rancho da família descansar um pouco. Olhou em volta e viu pessoas conversando e descontraindo, gostaria de estar com a câmera e fotografar o ambiente. Uma cena lhe chamou a atenção. Um casal conversava bem próximo, as bocas quase se tocando, os olhares apaixonados e cheios de segredos que lançavam um ao outro, uma luz fraca e rosada iluminava as duas cabeças. Era um momento muito intenso. Ficou absorto até que o movimento da porta lhe chamou a atenção. Sasuke estalou a boca em desagrado e se remexeu na cadeira.

– Por que ela sempre aparece onde você está? Será que ela tem um radar ou sei lá o que? – comentou Naruto para Sasuke que fechou a cara.

– Fique quieto. – deu um chute de leve em Naruto por baixo da mesa.

– Ai, desgraçado. – alisou a perna com a mão. – Não desconta em mim a sua frustração.

– Sasuke-kun! – Karin aproximou-se.

– Karin. O que faz aqui? - a olhou de cima a baixo. Ela tinha trocado de roupa certamente com intenções sexuais.

– Vim me divertir um pouco. – percebeu o olhar maldoso de seu amante. Acertara em cheio.

– Quer se sentar conosco. – Itachi convidou já que seu irmão parecia com cara de poucos amigos e esquecera-se de ser educado. Não entendia as atitudes dele com as mulheres, inclusive com a que ele se relacionava.

– Bom...

– Senta longo e para de fazer doce. – cuspiu Sasuke. A quem ela queria enganar, veio atrás dele. Era óbvio.

Sasuke puxou a cadeira para que ela sentasse ao seu lado. Karin sentou e cruzou as pernas já que usava uma minissaia. Seu corpo se acendia só de estar perto dele. Por que Sasuke não podia ser mais doce com ela? Compartilhavam a cama e nada mais, nem uma conversa amigável, nenhuma intimidade. Por um momento, Karin se sentiu constrangida e encabulada de estar ali, não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Manteve-se imóvel e envolvida em seus pensamentos.

Naruto gesticulou com a cabeça em direção a ela indicando que estava quieta. Sasuke deu de ombros e Naruto prendeu o riso. Que cafajeste! Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente e Sasuke trincou os dentes.

– Vamos Karin. – pegou a mão da garota e levantou com tudo.

– Oh! – foi a única coisa que disse e o seguiu para fora do estabelecimento.

– Seu irmão não tem jeito mesmo.

– Um dia o amor vai chegar e ele não vai conseguir fugir.

– Será?! – Naruto deu outra golada na bebida. – Já perdi as esperanças.

– Mas eu não. – acrescentou Itachi. – E vai ser interessante vê-lo andar em círculos por conta disso... Bom chega de papo, vou para casa.

– Deixo que eu pago a conta. – Naruto tirou a carteira do bolso. – Também já vou.

– Até amanhã então.

Naruto concordou, esperou Itachi sair e pediu a conta. Queria começar logo o seu fim de semana de descanso. No dia seguinte levantou cedo e preparou um café, enquanto bebia o líquido Sasuke entrou na cozinha com a cara que tinha acabado de acordar.

– Quer café?

Sasuke concordou e sentou à cadeira mais próxima. Ele parecia mesmo exausto. Naruto serviu-lhe uma xícara.

– Vamos subir Sasuke?

– Não posso, tenho muitas fotos para editar. – bebeu de sua xícara e fez uma careta. O café estava fumegando e um pouco forte.

– Você pode levar tudo com você.

– Prefiro ficar aqui.

– Está certo então. Já vou indo. – depositou o copo na pia e se afastou para pegar uma mochila que estava no sofá.

– Se é por falta de adeus.

– Vai sentir minha falta que eu sei. – Naruto deu uma risadinha de provocação.

– Nem morto!

Naruto estava em seu carro indo para Kamakura a oeste da capital, onde ia passar o fim de semana na residência dos Uchihas. Uma propriedade imensa com seus jardins e paisagens relaxantes. Não era necessariamente um rancho, pois não se criava animais na propriedade, mas era um espaço muito grande para ser chamado de casa. Com uma arquitetura típica do Japão, a residência fazia jus à riqueza da família e Naruto sempre gostou de estar ali. Itachi permanecera na casa após a morte de seus pais, mas Sasuke preferiu morar na capital convidando-o a dividir o apartamento em que moravam agora assim que concluíram a faculdade e começaram a trabalhar. Naruto conheceu Sasuke quando tinham apenas onze anos na academia de artes marciais mais popular da cidade. De origem humilde, não deixou que a diferença de classe, o impedisse de se tornar amigo dos garotos Uchihas. Seus pais se separam quando ele tinha treze anos o que levou seu pai a ir morar em outra província dividindo assim a família. Morava com a mãe em Kamakura e nas férias escolares ia para Hirakata conviver com o pai. – Naruto ligou o aparelho de CD e sorriu. Há muito que não via seu pai e conseqüentemente sua melhor amiga. Diria que Haruno Sakura era mais sua amiga do que o próprio Sasuke com quem convivia diariamente. Havia muita cumplicidade entre eles e que ela não soubesse, mas Sakura povoara seus desejos masculinos por um longo período. Olhou a paisagem, já estava chegando ao seu destino, assim que tivesse se instalado e descansado iria ligar para o pai, para a amiga e visitaria sua mãe. Seria um final de semana memorável. O inverno tinha findado e já iniciara a primavera. A temperatura se tornava agradável e o gelo já diminuía. Parou diante do portão da propriedade e esperou que fosse aberto. Cumprimentou o funcionário e seguiu caminho. Era bom estar ali.

Naruto foi recebido por seu amigo na porta da cozinha. Itachi sabia que o loiro preferia entrar por ali para beliscar alguma guloseima. Seus empregados sempre procuravam deixar tudo em ordem e à mão e se tornavam praticamente invisíveis para dar privacidade à família e aos seus convidados.

– Bom dia Naruto. – Itachi cumprimentou o amigo loiro.

– Bom dia! – Naruto largou a mochila no chão.

– Já tomou café hoje? – Itachi foi até a geladeira e retirou uma bandeja com frutas e tofu, depositou sobre o balcão e foi até o forno e retirou bolinhos de feijão, oferecendo-os ao amigo.

– Uou. – Naruto pegou um bolinho e enfiou tudo na boca. – Como é bom estar aqui.

Itachi se serviu de uma xícara de chá e esperou que Naruto terminasse de mastigar.

– Sasuke não quis vir? – Itachi quis saber.

– Não. – o loiro serviu-se de chá também. – Eu insisti, mas ele se negou.

– Bom... – o moreno terminou de beber e colocou a xícara dentro da pia. – Daqui um pouco ele aparece. Vou resolver algumas coisas e mais tarde vou ficar na piscina escandalosa.

– Você disse que não ia trabalhar em casa esse final de semana?

Itachi deu uma risada.

– Que foi esposa, ficou magoada é?!

– Sai fora seu gay. Foi você que disse. – Naruto pegou a mochila e saiu andando para a sala com Itachi em seu encalço.

– São coisas daqui de casa mesmo. – Itachi foi se explicando. – Fique à vontade. Depois nos vemos.

– Falou!

Naruto subiu para o quarto que sempre ocupava na casa quando estava ali. Trocou de roupa e deitou-se um pouco. Estava um pouco cansado, com preguiça e o que queria mesmo era ficar sem fazer nada.

...

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke ultrapassou os portões da propriedade. Terminara o serviço e decidira usufruir da paz e tranquilidade que atraía tanto seu amigo e seu irmão. Não tinha jeito, não conseguia ficar sem a companhia deles por muito tempo. Sabia que eles estavam na piscina, subiu para o seu quarto, colocou um short, calçou um chinelo e foi para a área de lazer. Naruto estava nadando e Itachi estava deitado em uma espreguiçadeira à sombra lendo um livro.

– Cambada de desocupado. – exclamou Sasuke.

– Sabia que você viria. – Itachi nem desviou os olhos do livro.

– Sabia nada. – Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Itachi.

– Enfim. – o Uchiha mais velho marcou a página e fechou o livro. – Terminou seu trabalho?

– Sou o melhor. – engrandeceu-se Sasuke.

– Sem dúvida. – Itachi ironizou só para aborrecer o irmão.

– Idiota! E ele? – Sasuke gesticulou com a cabeça em direção a Naruto.

– Ah! Está se esbaldando como sempre.

– Folgado!

Ouviram o celular do Naruto tocar, mas como ele estava do outro lado da piscina, Sasuke resolveu atender.

– Oi.

– _Oi, er... Nesse telefone eu falo com o Naruto?_

– Claro, só um minuto. – Sasuke ouviu uma risadinha ao fundo e a mesma pessoa do telefone elogiar a sua voz. – Naruto? – quando o loiro olhou e lhe sorriu, indicou o telefone.

Naruto atravessou a nado de crawl, saiu da piscina, pegou uma toalha encima da mesa e se enxugou mais ou menos.

– Sabia que sentiria minha falta. – pegou o telefone e viu Sasuke mimicar um palavrão.

– Naruto falando.

– _Ei gatinho, como vai?_

– Sakura-chan! – Naruto se sentou na espreguiçadeira de Sasuke e ignorou seus protestos. – Sakura-chan, como você está?

– _Estou bem. E você?!_

– Melhor agora. Como estão as coisas por aí?

– _Estão indo bem. Na verdade te liguei para contar as novidades e te pedir um favor._

– Eu ia mesmo te ligar. Mas fala. O que tu manda?

– _Vou me mudar para a capital._

– O que?!

– _Isso mesmo. Vou me mudar para Tóquio. Fui contratada junto com a Hinata por um hospital aí de Tóquio. Na verdade fomos recomendadas e aceitamos a proposta._

– Hinata. – franziu a testa. – Quem é Hinata?!

– _É minha amiga e colega de trabalho._

– Ah!

– _Naruto preciso que me faça um favor._

– Pode falar.

– _Eu não conheço nada aí e pensei que talvez você pudesse alugar um apartamento de dois quartos pra mim, mas pequeno em._

– Um apartamento pequeno?!

– _É. Nada caro. A gente começa a trabalhar daqui duas semanas e gostaríamos de nos instalar o mais rápido possível, conhecer algumas coisas sabe como?!_

– Sei, mas você podia ter me ligado antes, duas semanas é pouco tempo.

– _Eu sei, eu sei, desculpa, mas só ontem à tarde é que foi confirmada a contratação._

– Tudo bem. Vou ver o que posso fazer. – Naruto se levantou e caminhou até a borda da piscina. – De qualquer maneira foi a melhor notícia que recebi nos últimos tempos.

– _A sério?!_

– Claro. – Naruto sorriu. – Nem acredito que você vai ficar perto de mim. Pode deixar tudo por minha conta.

– _Você é o meu herói. Qualquer coisa me liga e quando eu chegar aí te coloco a par de tudo._

– Tá bom. Beijos molhados.

– _Pra você também. Tchauzinho._

Naruto desligou o telefone e se espreguiçou satisfeito. Era mesmo uma grande notícia.

– E aí, quem é a garota? – perguntou Sasuke.

– É uma amiga minha de Hirakata.

– Amiga?! – especulou Itachi com um sorriso safado no rosto.

– É. Amiga, e pode tirar esse sorrisinho da cara que ela é só minha amiga mesmo.

– Mas o que ela queria? – insistiu Sasuke.

– Vai se mudar para a capital e pediu para eu alugar um apartamento para ela. – se voltou para Itachi. – Bem que você podia me ajudar nessa empreitada, você conhece tantas pessoas.

– Vamos ver. – Itachi deu de ombros e abriu o livro novamente. – Depois conversamos sobre isso.

– De acordo. - Naruto foi até Sasuke e sentou ao seu lado com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

– O que foi? – desconfiado Sasuke começou a se afastar, mas Naruto lhe deu um golpe no pescoço imobilizando-o. – Solta, solta seu idiota!

– Ah cara, estou estourando de felicidade. – deu-lhe o papirote. – Sakura-chan vai morar perto de mim. É o máximo.

.

.


	2. Capítulo 2

.

.

Sakura não conseguia controlar a euforia desde que recebera a noticia que fazia parte da equipe médica hospital de emergências médicas no centro de Tóquio. Era uma grande oportunidade na sua carreira de pediatra. Saber que ela e Hinata iam trabalhar na cidade mais movimentada do país e que de brinde estaria com seu amigo estava deixando-a em estada de êxtase. Há muito tempo não via Naruto, na verdade desde que iniciaram a faculdade não sobrava tempo, além do mais, Naruto já passara da adolescência para a idade adulta assim com ela. – balançou a cabeça em desagrado. Era adulta por necessidade e não por prazer.

Nos seus 1,60 cm de altura, corpo saudável e jeito de criança, tinha escolhido a profissão certa. Adorava estar envolvida nas brincadeiras infantis, curtia desenhos animados, fazia algazarra se tivesse oportunidade e gostava de ajudar as pessoas, de auxiliá-las na cura de suas doenças e promover a saúde. Era uma pediatra apaixonada e espevitada. Sonhava há muito tempo em sair das asas dos pais. Não que não pudesse debandar antes. Desde que se formara e começara a trabalhar no PS do principal hospital de Hirakata, tinha ordenado suficiente para morar sozinha, mas não se sentia à vontade com a ideia. Queria mesmo era mudar de cidade, ficar longe dos problemas familiares que sempre existiram entre seus pais.

Era filha única de um casamento sem amor. Carregava um fardo muito grande desde criança. Sua mãe e seu pai viviam juntos, nunca se separaram, mas não se respeitavam. Brigavam o tempo todo e por qualquer motivo. Sakura presenciava as discussões e aquilo a magoava. Nunca houve agressões físicas entre eles, mas era terrível mesmo assim. Por trabalharem fora, atribuíam-lhe tarefas domésticas cansativas que normalmente eram feitas por uma mulher adulta, entretanto, o fato deles se ausentarem o dia inteiro tinha suas compensações, no seu horário livre pintava o sete.

Sakura estava deitada em sua cama olhando para o teto tentando imaginar quanto tempo levaria até Naruto lhe retornar a ligação com boas novas. Hinata estava sentada na cadeira em frente ao computador lendo um artigo sobre puericultura.

– Ei Hinata.

– Hum?! – Hinata nem se mexeu. Estava concentrada em sua leitura.

– Que tal se nos fizermos uma lista do que precisaremos levar para Tóquio? – Sakura se sentou em posição indiana. – Sabe como sou avoada às vezes. Posso esquecer alguma coisa.

– É uma ótima ideia, assim não fica nada para trás. – Hinata continuava a ler.

– Nem acredito que vamos para a capital. Chega me dar um frio na barriga – Sakura esfregou o abdômen como se quisesse esquentá-lo. – Acho que nem vou dormir direito esses dias. – se levantou e foi até o lado da amiga depositando a mão em seu ombro e dando uma olhada no texto. – A gente precisa comemorar.

– Sakura. – Hinata se virou para a amiga. – Tudo bem que Tóquio não é tão longe assim, mas você já contou para seu pai ou sua mãe.

Sakura fez uma careta e se afastou indo para o armário.

– Não. Não contei não. – pegou uma calça jeans surrada, tirou o short e a vestiu. – Sabe como é. Vai ter discussão e sarcasmo à vontade. Eles me odeiam e tudo o que eu faço é uma coisa ruim. – Sakura olhou de lado para a amiga que pôde ver o ressentimento naqueles olhos verdes. – Mas isso não me abala mais, já me acostumei. Vou deixar para falar às vésperas, assim me poupo de dias de ladainha.

– É melhor mesmo né Sakura-chan?! – Hinata sorriu tentando passar confiança e conforto. – Eu já havia prevenido papai das minhas intenções de aceitar a oferta e ele fez aquele discurso de que já sou adulta e estou encaminhada na vida e o blá, blá, blá, blá... que você conhece.

– É isso mesmo. – Sakura animou-se. Hinata era ótima para alegrá-la. Fechou o zíper da calça, calçou um tênis terrivelmente sujo por fora. – Já somos crescidas e M-É-D-I-C-A-S conceituadas. – fez uma dancinha até a amiga e enfiou o indicador nas costelas dela fazendo-a rir e protestar. – Vamos encher a cara e falar mal dos outros.

Hinata se levantou e ajeitou a saia.

– Eu não! – rindo pegou um pente no armário e passou a pentear os cabelos. – Sabe que eu não falo mal de ninguém.

– Sei. Você é um anjinho de asa e auréola. – disse sarcasticamente tomando-lhe o pente e o passou rapidamente pelos cabelos dispensando o objeto logo em seguida. – Vamos logo. Precisamos aproveitas essas duas semanas de descanso antes de irmos para o tronco.

As duas riram e saíram em uma caminhada até uma lanchonete de fast food uns quatro quarteirões depois da casa de Sakura.

Sakura conhecera Hinata ao entrar na faculdade. Eram da mesma turma e se afeiçoaram logo de cara. Sua amiga tinha a mesma idade que ela e mesma altura, porém era morena clara com seus lindos olhos cinzentos e seus negros e longos cabelos. Não só a admirava por sua beleza, mas por ser otimista, inteligente, compreensiva e de trejeitos suaves e além de tudo leal. Procuravam fazer a maioria das coisas juntas e realmente estavam felizes por poderem trabalhar no mesmo local e horário. Adentraram a lanchonete minutos depois de terem saído de casa.

– Está cheia. – observou Sakura.

– Aqui está sempre cheio, ainda mais no domingo à tarde. – disse Hinata procurando um lugar para se sentar e encontrando uma mesa com dois lugares vagos. – Ali. – apontou o lugar e puxou a amiga.

Sentaram e foram atendidas quase que imediatamente.

– Sabe, acho tão engraçado quando você diz que vai encher a cara e vem comer aqui. – expôs Hinata com um ar pensativo. – Lembro-me da primeira vez que me disse isso. Fiquei na expectativa de tomar meu primeiro porre, só que viemos direto para este lugar. – deu uma risadinha. – Fiquei um pouco decepcionada na época.

– Eu me lembro da sua cara. – Sakura apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e segurou o queixo. – Tive que lhe dar uma explicação técnica porque considerava o excesso gorduras, carboidratos e açucares tão nocivos à saúde quanto bebidas alcoólicas.

– É, mas às vezes eu não entendo essa sua fissura por alimentação saudável e atividades esportivas. – Hinata se recostou na cadeira e passou a mexer nas pontas dos cabelos com o olhar fixo em sua amiga.

– Bom, eu sempre fui agitada. Gostava mais das brincadeiras dos meninos do que das meninas e depois que conheci o Naruto acabei seguindo ele por toda a parte. – Sakura ajeitou a postura e abriu um sorriso.

– Você gosta muito do seu amigo. – Hinata deixou escapar um suspiro. – Fico até um pouco enciumada.

– Não seja boba. – Sakura sacudiu a mão. - Tem lugar para os dois no meu coração. É que o Naruto é muito, muito, muito fofo e me ajudou a sobreviver àquela casa de dementes enquanto minha personalidade estava sendo formada. Sempre alimentava a minha autoestima.

– Nossa! Quantos muitos. Será que você fala assim de mim para os outros. – o olhar da jovem estava cheio de esperança.

Sakura riu.

– Não sei. Quem Sabe...

– Você é tão má. – Hinata fez um muxoxo e cruzou os braços em sinal de pirraça. – E eu fico me preocupando com você.

Sakura levantou apressada e colocou-se do lado da amiga abraçando-a.

– Nem vem me agradando não. – Hinata tentou fingidamente se desvencilhar dela, mas pousou as mãos sobre as dela em sinal de afeto.

– Bobinha! – Sakura se sentou novamente. – Eu adoro você. Só estou com muita saudade do meu amiguinho. – franziu a testa. – Que já não é tão pequeno assim. – tentou imaginar Naruto homem feito e sorriu. Era uma imagem engraçada. – Faz anos que não o vejo.

– Você não tem nenhuma foto dele?

– Não, infelizmente não tenho, e nem faço ideia qual é a aparência dele hoje, mas posso garantir que o reconheço em qualquer lugar.

– Sério?!

– Seriíssimo. Naruto é loiro com lindos olhos azuis e tem umas marquinhas de nascença nas bochechas. – Sakura demonstrou com os dedos. – Linhas finas como se fossem bigodes de raposa.

– Nossa! Que incomum. – Hinata parecia assombrada.

– Não me fale em coisas incomum. – Sakura pegou uma mecha de cabelo e sacudiu.

As duas caíram na risada.

–x-

Muitas cabeças se viravam admirando o Camaro Concept prata que acabara de estacionar em frente à casa de chá de Uzumaki Kushina. Dona do estabelecimento por herança, Kushina se dedicava integralmente àquele negócio e não pôde conter o sorriso e o orgulho ao ver seu único filho saltar do carro juntamente com seus amigos Uchihas. Eles eram trio masculino de tirar o fôlego.

– Uau!

Ouvi uma de suas funcionárias exclamar baixinho, olhou em volta e viu que outras moças mantinham os olhares na mesma direção. Aguardou até que eles fossem ter com ela.

– Mãe! – Naruto se aproximou rapidamente e deu-lhe um abraço apertado e um beijo estalado na bochecha.

– Como vai querido? – Kushina bagunçou-lhe os cabelos, soltou-se de Naruto e voltou a atenção para os outros dois que já estavam próximos. – E vocês dois como estão?

– Estamos bem. – disse Itachi pegando-lhe a mão e beijando.

Kushina corou levemente e sorriu. Itachi era um sedutor e tinha plena consciência do efeito que causava nas mulheres. Era um homem belíssimo com seus cabelos longos sempre amarrados e um pouco de franja sobre as têmporas, os olhos tão negros quanto os cabelos que era a característica forte dos Uchihas, linhas de expressão bem marcadas abaixo dos olhos como seu pai conferindo-lhe mais maturidade e um corpo de deus nórdico.

– Itachi se comporta. – murmurou Sasuke e deu uma cotovelada no irmão que praguejou entre os dentes enquanto cumprimentava a mãe de seu amigo.

– Sentem-se meninos. – apontou uma mesinha baixa com quatro almofadas no chão. – Vou buscar alguns petiscos e chá para vocês. - se afastou por alguns minutos.

Dentro da casa de chá tudo era simples. Não se via móveis rebuscados nem louça imponente. Um espaço de completa tranquilidade e meditação. A beleza estava entre pequenos detalhes da família, como fotos, brasões e delicadíssimos arranjos florais. Docinhos preciosamente moldados e uma música de fundo que se confundia com o murmurinho das águas que correm nas cachoeirinhas era o pano de fundo do ambiente. Sentados no chão, observavam os jardins bem cuidados que circundam as salas com algumas paredes de vidro.

– Esse lugar é encantador. – Itachi quebrou o silêncio.

– É sim, mas está perdendo um pouco a tradição. – Naruto se referia ao fato de ter uma pequena mesa onde se servia chá e as almofadas, pois antigamente tudo era feito no chão, do sentar ao se servir. - Mas gosto daqui. É tranquilo.

Naruto viu sua mãe retornar com uma bandeja onde havia um bule, bolinhos e cerâmicas para a bebida. – Dê-me isso. - levantou-se e a ajudou a servir enquanto ela se acomodava.

– Como vai indo a empresa Itachi?

– Está indo bem. – respondeu evasivamente. Não queria falar sobre trabalho.

– E o seu Sasuke? Sabe que leio aquela revista só por causa das suas fotos. – sorriu para o jovem que retribuiu o gesto.

– Obrigado. – bebericou o chá que estava pronto. – Gostaria de fotografar este lugar qualquer dia desses.

– Oh! Fique à vontade. – Kushina animou-se. – Espere mais alguns dias quando estivermos no alto da primavera. Esse lugar fica realmente espetacular. Serão fotos maravilhosas.

Sasuke anuiu, olhou para Naruto que sorriu para a mãe e colocou um bolinho na boca. Aquilo o fez lembrar-se de sua mãe nas tardes de domingo que fazia guloseimas e chás e adorava ver a família reunida. As lembranças dela ainda ardiam em seu peito.

Itachi sentiu um misto de tristeza e preocupação ao ver o semblante do irmão. Sabia o que ele estava pensando e sentindo naquele momento. Sasuke mesmo um homem feito ainda não se conformara com a perda dos pais e isso era um tormento. Sasuke nunca se abria e quando tentava conversar, ele se rebelava. Não havia maneira de sondá-lo. Tentou mudar de assunto.

– Kushina, sabia que Naruto recebeu uma ligação de Hirakata hoje de manhã? – sorriu para Naruto tentando perturbá-lo. Sasuke riu também.

– O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com seu pai? – Kushina perguntou alarmada, mas se arrependeu ao ver o sorrisinho do filho.

– Sabia que ia pensar nele. – Naruto debochou. – Não sei por que vocês se separaram se ainda se amam. – viu a mãe fazer uma careta de desagrado. – Toda vez que falo com ele, pergunta pela Senhora e virse/versa.

– Isso não é assunto de crianças. – ela ignorou o protesto do filho e continuou. – E então? Quem ligou para você?

– Foi a Sakura-chan. – o loiro balançou a cabeça com um ar solene.

– Nossa! Faz tempo que não ouço você falar dela. Como ela está? O que ela queria?

– A senhora a conhece? – perguntou Sasuke espantado com o próprio interesse.

– Bom só de ouvir falar. Naruto passou a adolescência toda falando dessa menina, mas nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecê-la. Ela nunca esteve aqui, nem eu fui até lá. Houve um período em que pensei que meu filho namorasse com ela, entretanto ele jura que nunca aconteceu nada entre eles.

– E nunca aconteceu mesmo. – Naruto se defendeu. – Sakura-chan é minha amiga. Enfim, ela vai morar em Tóquio. Conseguiu um trabalho na capital e em duas semanas ela chega.

– Ótimo. Traga ela aqui para eu conhecer.

– Claro que vou trazer. A Senhora vai adorar ela.

– Eu já gosto dela a muito tempo seu bobinho. – Kushina apertou de leve o nariz do filho e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Só que agora vou poder dizer pessoalmente.

– A senhora tem alguma foto dela. – Itachi quis saber, também estava curioso em relação à amiga tão chegada de Naruto.

– Não, não tenho. Você não tem Naruto?

– Não. – um sorriso secreto surgiu naquele rosto e Kushina achou divertido o mistério nos olhos do filho. – Não vou revelar nada. Se Sakura-chan estiver parecida como eu me lembro, vai ser legal ver a reação desses dois patéticos aí.

– Por quê? – perguntou Sasuke. – Ela é de Marte?

Kushina sorriu tão enigmática quanto Naruto e viu o desconcerto nos rostos dos irmãos. Sabia mais ou menos com a Sakura era pela descrição do Naruto, mas ela poderia estar diferente nos dias atuais. Se ela tivesse permanecido com a aparência da adolescência, seria uma bela mulher agora e se os problemas familiares que existiam na vida dela não a tivessem moldado erroneamente, seria uma pessoa incrível.

– Não, não é. – Naruto respondeu prontamente.

– Quando vai voltar para a capital? – Kushina mudando de assunto perguntou ao filho e se levantou ao ver uma funcionária lhe chamar discretamente.

– Amanhã cedo.

– Bom meninos, fiquem à vontade. Eu preciso ir resolver algo. Não vão embora sem se despedir de mim. Entenderam?!

– Sim senhora. – Naruto respondeu entediado e apoiou o rosto na mão observando a mãe se afastar. – Ela é tão bonita e ainda gosta dele.

– De quem?

– Do meu pai oras. Que quem mais?

– Por que eles se separam?

– Quem sabe, e ele também ainda gosta dela, tenho certeza.

– Pais. – disse Sasuke em tom amargurado.

A mente de Naruto girou até a casa de Sakura. Ainda lembrava o que passava dentro daquela família. Brigas constantes, desentendimentos e muita hostilidade para com a única filha. Sakura sempre se queixava do comportamento dos pais. Não ficava claro o porquê de não amarem a filha ou pelo menos era isso o que parecia, mas sabia que sua amiga era a única prejudicada. – Naruto relaxou o corpo e vislumbrou a paisagem. – Tinha sorte por seus pais serem adoráveis mesmo separados. Se pensasse melhor, seus dois amigos também não tinha tido tanta sorte. Perderam os pais cedo, sendo Itachi o responsável pelo irmão e continuação da empresa que pertencia à família deles. – Olhou para os dois que o encaravam e sorriu.

– O que foi?

– Perguntei se já podemos ir.

– Já. – Naruto levantou-se. – Me deixa chamar ela. - e se afastou para o mesmo lado onde Kushina tinha desaparecido.

– Naruto está esquisito. – Itachi comentou.

– Ele é esquisito. Ou será que nunca reparou?

– Não. Eu não moro com ele. – disse o irmão mais velho com ar malicioso.

– Cale-se!

Naruto se aproximou com a mãe que se despediu efusivamente dos rapazes e os acompanhou até a porta. Ficou parada na entrada do imóvel até o carro sumir de suas vistas e pensando em como o filho crescera e conservara dois grandes amigos. A noite foi se aproximando e lembrando-lhe do homem que amou e ainda amava e que junto com ela, fizeram a criança mais doce que conhecia.

.

.

.


	3. Capítulo 3

Essa fic me pertence, mas os personagens não.

* * *

Naruto estava sentado em sua sala totalmente concentrado no programa que estava desenvolvendo para uma empresa de comércio exterior. Analisava todos os detalhes entre a interface do programa à funcionalidade. Seu prazo de entrega e apresentação do sistema já estava se findando, por conta disso estava testando-o e anotando os ajustes que deveriam ser feitos. Mais algumas horas de trabalho e tudo estaria pronto. Teria de fazer cópias do projeto desde a idealização ao programa pronto, mostrando o passo a passo do sistema.

E foi centralizado em sua tarefa que Itachi o encontrou. Os olhos azuis vidrados na tela do computador, as sobrancelhas unidas e os dedos ágeis no teclado era o único ruído dentro daquela sala.

– Naruto. – a voz grave de Itachi cortou o silêncio.

– Hn. – o loiro não desviou a atenção do que estava fazendo.

– Vim lhe dar notícias sobre o favor que você me pediu. – Itachi se aproximou da mesa e sentou na cadeira em frente ao amigo.

– Que favor?

– Sobre o imóvel para a sua amiga. – Itachi apoiou o calcanhar direito no joelho esquerdo e relaxou na cadeira. Só então Naruto o olhou.

– Ah sim, sim. – afastou o teclado e apoiou os antebraços na mesa. – Tem algum em mente?

– Na verdade sim. Descobri pela imobiliária responsável pelos imóveis da família que o Sasuke tem um apartamento pequeno há umas duas quadras de onde vocês moram.

Naruto sorriu.

– Provavelmente ele nem sabe disso, já que não mencionou nada.

– Certamente. – Itachi tirou um cartão do bolso. – Está disponível para locação. – entregou o papel a Naruto. – E se encaixa na descrição que você me deu. Se quiser passar na imobiliária para pegar a chave e ir lá dar uma olhada fique à vontade, mas deixe-me te dar um conselho. – Itachi se empertigou. - Se o imóvel lhe agradar, você pode alugar direto do locatário, fica mais barato, pois não terá a porcentagem da imobiliária. – piscou para Naruto.

– Entendi. – sorriu sacana e guardou o cartão no bolso da calça. – Vou passar lá e depois falo com o Sasuke. Valeu Itachi.

– Não por isso. Como vai o projeto?

– Está pronto. Estou apenas revisando tudo.

– Ótimo. – Itachi se levantou. – Outra coisa. – enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça. – Estamos tentando fazer uma parceria com a Construtora Sabaku. Será um grande negócio para a empresa se for concluído, principalmente na área de cabeamento estruturado e gostaria que você participasse de todos os detalhes. – Itachi começou a se afastar para a porta. – Falarei também com Shikamaru. Ele é o responsável por este setor.

– Pode deixar por nossa conta. – Naruto ajeitou o teclado novamente. – Depois trocarei umas ideias com Shikamaru e farei umas pesquisas sobre a construtora.

– Faça isso. – Itachi anuiu. – Depois conversamos. – e saiu.

–x-

Naruto abriu a porta do apartamento que pertencia ao Sasuke. Realmente era próximo ao seu endereço atual o que o deixou radiante. Situado no quarto andar de um prédio simples e residencial, não era tão pequeno quanto imaginava. O imóvel estava em bom estado de conservação, as paredes estavam brancas, luminárias pendia do teto da sala e dos quartos. O piso laminado estava opaco por causa da poeira. A cozinha estava equipada com armários, ilha e coifa. Havia janelões nos quartos e sala e um banheiro pequeno, mas aconchegante. Pegou o celular e fez uma ligação.

– Sakura-chan, é o Naruto.

– Oi Naruto. Como estás?

– Bem. E você?

– Estou bem e ansiosa. Tem novidades?

– É por isso que estou ligando. – Naruto andou até a janela da sala e abriu. – Consegui um lugar do jeito que você pediu.

– Sério. Não acredito. Você é demais. Mas como você conseguiu tão rápido?

– Foi sorte na verdade. – Naruto se sentou no chão não se importando com a poeira. – Este apartamento é do Sasuke e acho que não terá problemas em alugar para vocês.

– Quem é Sasuke?!

– É o cara que divide o apartamento comigo. Ele é meu amigo.

– Por que você nunca me falou dele?!

– Não sei. Sei lá. – Naruto deu de ombros. – E acho que nunca falei de você para ele, mas não se preocupe logo vocês se conhecerão.

– Ele está de acordo com a locação. Pode me dizer o valor?

– Ainda não conversei com ele. Vou fazer uns cálculos aqui.

– Naruto. – Sakura usou um tom de repreensão. – Como sabe que ele vai concordar? Como você me aquece e depois joga água fria?

Naruto riu diante dos pensamentos pervos que a última pergunta desencadeou.

– Sakura-chan, deixe tudo por minha conta. Amanhã de manhã eu te ligo para te deixar mais feliz. Já tem ideia de quando virá?

– Vai depender do que você me disser amanhã, mas não tardarei mais do que o necessário. Na verdade já estamos prontas só esperando sinal verde.

– Tudo bem. Vou agilizar as coisas e te informo.

– Pode me ligar a qualquer hora. Estou à sua disposição. – ouviu Naruto dar uma risada. – Mas não pense bobices. Beijinho pra você. Cambio!

– Cambio.

–x-

Sasuke estava no estúdio de fotografia da revista terminando o ensaio fotográfico sobre tendências para a primavera. Desde roupas até entretenimento. Enquanto fotografavas mulheres com seus corpos magros cobertos com vestidos, camisetas e shorts em tons pastéis e estampados, planejava como seria as fotografias do cotidiano. As ruas cheias de pessoas transitando nas calçadas das lojas. Crianças e adolescentes em seus tradicionais uniformes escolares. Os parques e jardins repletos de agitação. A primavera no Japão era tradicionalmente animada.

Viu duas das três modelos se afastarem para uma troca de roupa e se aproximou da única que restou no ambiente ajeitando-lhe o cabelo sobre o rosto. A garota ruborizou levemente o que foi capturado pela câmera do fotógrafo. Sasuke manteve o rosto impassível. Já estava acostumando com as reações femininas. Afastou-se assim que as outras duas modelos retornaram com outras vestes e a que tinha permanecido sozinha se retirar. Ajustou a luz e captou mais algumas imagens.

– Por hoje é só. – Sasuke se liberou da câmera e instintivamente começou a guardar seu equipamento.

Anko se aproximou.

– Há algo mais que queira fazer aqui? – com um movimento amplo das mãos indicou o ambiente.

– Não. Tudo o que preciso de estúdio já foi feito. – se abaixou para guardar a câmera em uma pequena bolsa. – Amanhã trabalharei em casa. – se levantou. – E vou organizar as ideias que estão surgindo.

– Ótimo! Faça isso. – foi se encaminhando para a porta. – E me mantenha informada. Essa edição tem que ficar magnífica. É primavera.

– Não se preocupe. – Sasuke desligou as luzes e saiu do estúdio.

– Sasuke-kun!

– Tsc... Karin. – Sasuke crispou os lábios. – O que quer?

– Podemos conversar um pouco. – viu-o franzir a sobrancelhas. – Ou sair para tomar alguma coisa. Já estava indo embora?

– Estou indo embora. – corrigiu-a. – Preciso ir para casa. – deu-lhe as costas e seguiu. – Outro dia nos vemos.

– Claro. – redarguiu sentindo-se insignificante.

Sasuke era tão indiferente, desde que o conhecera tentava ser agradável, interessante ao Uchiha, mas era impossível comprazê-lo. Nunca o via sorrindo a não ser na presença do irmão e do amigo. Era um homem arrogante e cheio de si, tinha aquele olhar superior que beirava o comportamento aristocrata. – Karin suspirou exasperada. – Ele era mesmo um estúpido com a cara e o corpo mais lindo que conhecia. – Voltou para sua sala. O expediente estava próximo do fim.

Meia hora depois de deixar o estúdio, encontrou Naruto esparramado no sofá trocando incessantemente o canal da TV.

– Bem que você podia me dar uma mão. – resmungou tentando sensibilizar o amigo.

Naruto se levantou e foi ajudá-lo. Não custava-lhe cooperar já que ia pedir-lhe um favor. Implorar se fosse preciso. Após guardarem os objetos no quarto de Sasuke, Naruto esperou na cozinha preparando ramen enquanto seu amigo se banhava.

– Ei Sasuke, preciso conversar com você. – disse Naruto assim que Sasuke entrou na cozinha de short, com a toalha no pescoço e enxugando os cabelos. Serviu-lhe um prato da sopa.

– Solta a bomba de uma vez. – Sasuke se sentou e começou a comer.

Naruto disparou a falar contatando à Sasuke sobre o apartamento, os cálculos que havia feito. O contrato de aluguel e todos os pormenores que a situação infligia. Sasuke ouviu atentamente até que Naruto terminasse e só então se pronunciou.

– Por que não deixa tudo a cargo da imobiliária?

– Para ficar mais barato para ela. Se, todavia as coisas ficarem ruim para o locatário ou para o locador, a gente revê o processo.

– Certo. Por enquanto está tudo bem. – Sasuke afastou a tigela. – Quando ela vira?

– Só um minuto. – Naruto se levantou, correu até seu quarto e pegou o celular e voltou à cozinha. – Sakura-chan!

– Oi. Naruto?!

– É, sou eu. Liguei para conversarmos. – Naruto sentou-se.

– Ok. Solta a bomba.

Naruto riu.

– Tá falando igual ao Sasuke. Mas enfim... Quero saber quando vai vir?

– Bom... Me diz você?

– Ótimo. Consegue chegar aqui agora?

– Oh meu deus! Ele concordou?

– Sim.

– Sério?! Ou você está de brincadeira?

– Tô falando sério.

– Abençoado Sasuke-kun!

– Que intimidade é essa?! – Naruto estreitou os olhos para Sasuke que fez cara de desentendido.

– Ele está aí? Deixe-me falar com ele?

–Ele está e não, não deixo.

– Por favor...

Naruto suspirou.

– Tudo bem. – indicou o celular para Sasuke. – Ela quer falar com você.

Sasuke uniu as sobrancelhas e anuiu. Naruto murmurou um ANDA e largou o celular na mesa. Sasuke praguejou e limpou a garganta.

– Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura deu uma risadinha e sentiu uma satisfação puramente feminina diante da possante voz.

– Obrigado por me atender. Só quero lhe agradecer. Sei que está fazendo isso pelo Naruto e agradeço de coração. Não vou te dar trabalho.

– Conto com isso.

– Gostaria de saber se posso fazer algumas mudanças.

– Mudanças? – Sasuke enrugou a testa. – Que tipo de mudanças? – na verdade nem sabia como era o apartamento.

– Ah sei lá. Pintar paredes, pendurar quadros. Esses tipos de coisas.

– Acredito que não haverá problema quanto a isso.

– Obrigada mais uma vez Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sentiu-se levemente desconcertado. Que mulher estranha. Nem o conhecia. Devolveu o aparelho para Naruto e ouviu-o se despedir de SUA inquilina.

– Valeu Sasuke.

– Ela é louca. – afirmou.

Naruto sorriu abertamente.

– Nem sabe o quanto. Ela vai infernizar as nossas vidas.

– A sua vida. – corrigiu-o e se levantou. – Fica tudo por sua conta.

– Meus dias de felicidade começam no final de semana.

Sasuke o olhou surpreso.

– Já?!

– Elas começam a trabalhar sem ser nessa segunda, – indicou com gestos à adiante. – na outra e precisam se estabelecer, mobiliar o apartamento e conhecer o hospital.

– Elas?!

– A Sakura e sua amiga trabalharão no mesmo hospital. Elas vão morar juntas aqui na capital.

– Já entendi. – decidido a encerrar o assunto lavou a louça. – Vou trabalhar um pouco. Não me incomode.

– Pode deixar.

Naruto estava tão exultante que nem se importou com o pedido de Sasuke. Limpou o que estava sujo e correu para o sofá onde se esparramou e começou o frenesi com o controle.

– x –

Sakura informou a Hinata por telefone todos os acontecimentos e quando deveriam partir. Ficou com o cargo de fazer as reservas do voo para Tóquio, decidindo-se por sábado de manhã. – Seu coração estava aos pulos. Já era quarta-feira à noite. Mais 60 horas e estaria em outra cidade, outro emprego, outra vida, longe das confusões de seus pais, perto do seu melhor amigo. – Sakura foi até janela olhar para a rua. Em Tóquio faria o possível para se sentir à vontade. Seria feliz e faria os outros felizes. Decidiu. As pessoas mereciam o melhor dela. Até seus terríveis pais. – Suspirou tentando se acalmar. Conversaria com eles nesta mesma noite. Seja o que deus quiser!

– Mãe. – entrou na cozinha onde sua mãe organizava algumas coisas. – Precisamos conversar.

– Estou ocupada. – disse rispidamente sem olhá-la um segundo sequer.

– Por que me trata assim? – seu lábio tremeu. – Não entendo.

Sua mãe parou o que estava fazendo e a encarou.

– Não seja infantil e dramática. Você já é adulta.

– Normalmente os pais dizem que seus filhos nunca crescem.

– Isso é bobagem. – voltou a se ocupar. – Diga logo o que quer.

– Vou me mudar. – ergueu o queixo e fixou os olhos nas feições de sua mãe. – Para Tóquio.

– Sei. – sua mãe zombou como se ela estivesse brincando.

– No sábado.

Sua mãe a encarou e só então percebeu a seriedade do assunto.

– Então você resolveu sair de casa.

– Aceitei uma proposta de um grande hospital e acho que vai ser bom para minha carreira.

– Bom... Boa sorte.

Sakura manteve o olhar, mas o coração sangrava e sentiu um desejo desesperado de chorar. Viu a mãe se apoiar no balcão esperando que ela dissesse algo ou saísse.

– Vá de uma vez garota. – ordenou sem paciência imaginando se Sakura iria desmanchar ali na sua frente.

– Eu só gostaria de saber por que a senhora e meu pai me odeiam tanto. Não me lembro de ter feito algo que os desagradasse. Sempre procurei fazer o melhor, mas vocês nunca me reconhecem, nunca me tratam com carinho. – Sakura travava uma batalha interna para não chorar.

– Você é tão patética. – riu depreciando-a. – Uma mulher adulta querendo atenção do papai e da mamãe. Deixe isso de lado e viva sua vida. Cresça e aproveite o mundo. – se moveu agitada como uma fera no cativeiro. - Pelo menos teve a decência de estudar e ter uma carreira boa ao invés de se enrabichar pelo primeiro rapaz que te achou bonitinha e pegou barriga de uma filha que não queria.

A dor trespassou o corpo de Sakura. O buraco que existia em seu peito ficou ainda maior. Era uma sensação de estar sendo tragada para dentro de si mesma e lançada no escuro infinito.

– Então é isso? Vocês não queriam um filho? – Sakura se sentou com medo de ir ao chão por causa do choque. – Por que o tiveram se não o queriam?

– Ora. Não pretendo discutir minhas razões com você. Você está aí, não está. Cresceu. Tem um bom emprego, vai viver por sua conta. É isso que importa.

– É claro que não pretende discutir. Você e meu pai me feriram a vida inteira. Como poderiam deixar de fazê-lo agora? – Sakura se levantou. – E agora age como se suas palavras não fossem cortantes. Eu sou um ser humano que ama e quer ser amado. – fez-se silenciosa por um instante. - Poderia ter sido uma filha rebelde, mas ao invés disso, sempre fiz tudo o que vocês mandavam achando que estava agradando. Estudei. Trabalhei. Vivi dentro dessa casa de loucos porque queria estar perto de vocês. Eu devo mesmo ser muito repugnante.

– Você só espera muito dos outros.

– Tudo mundo espera algo de alguém ou acho que não percebo agora o porquê da sua amargura?

– Cala boca!

– Fique tranquila, não sou o tipo que fere as pessoas. Sou do tipo que as cura. Só espero que a senhora e meu pai encontrem um pouco de felicidade já que não precisaram conviver com esta criatura abominável. – Sakura gesticulou para si mesma. Sentiu-se esgotada e dorida. – Lamento por seu infortúnio.

Começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto. Queria correr, mas sua mãe tinha razão. Era adulta. Tinha que lidar com a situação.

– Sakura! – a voz rascante de sua mãe ecoou.

Sakura se trancou no quarto. Só sairia dali quando não houvesse ninguém em casa. Chega de querer algo que nunca teria. Em 26 anos de existência, não se lembrava de receber afeto dos pais. Não seria agora que iriam começar. Sempre estivera sozinha a não ser pelos poucos amigos que conquistara ao longo dos anos. – Sentou-se no chão com os joelhos dobrados e as costas apoiadas na porta. O choro foi brando, mas sentido.

_...Deixe isso de lado e viva sua vida. Cresça e aproveite o mundo..._

_._

_._

_._


	4. Capítulo 4

.

.

Voar era maravilhoso e assustador ao mesmo tempo. Nunca tinha saído de sua cidade antes, o que já lhe causava certo pânico, mas o que realmente a assustava era com o desfecho dos últimos dias. A discussão com a mãe. O novo emprego numa cidade que nunca esteve antes. Rever um velho amigo. O avião.

– Deus! Hinata, isso vai nos matar. – Sakura se agarrava ao braço do assento como se fosse garantia de salvação.

Hinata só fazia rir.

– Deve estar me achando uma caipira não é dona Hinata? – Sakura fez uma carinha raivosa e olhou para a amiga.

– Na verdade estou te achando uma lindinha. – Hinata mostrou-lhe todos os dentes num largo sorriso. – Tente relaxar Sakura, já estamos chegando. – curvou-se levemente para a janela olhando a paisagem. – Em poucos minutos estaremos pousando.

Hinata parecia tão confortável enquanto ela estava totalmente retesada.

– Você já esteve aqui antes? – indagou Sakura.

– Não, mas já viajei para outros locais. – a morena tocou a mão da amiga para reconfortá-la. – Logo se acostumará.

– Não sei não. Acho que adquiri um novo complexo. – informou Sakura com ar de riso.

– Bom... e quais são os antigos? Pode me dizer? – disse a morena achando graça da amiga.

– Não é óbvio. Tudo está na minha cabeça. – Sakura apontou para os próprios cabelos.

– Seus cabelos são lindos, não sei por que reclama tanto deles. - Hinata tentou conter o riso, mas não resistiu e deu um leve puxão nos cabelos de Sakura.

– Fala sério?! Olhe bem para eles, não combinam nem um pouco comigo. – disse a Haruno indignada.

– Na verdade lhe caem como uma luva. – Hinata a olhava com total interesse. – Por que acha que não combinam com você?

– Não sou feminina. Não sigo moda. Nem gosta de ser menina. – Sakura riu de si mesma. – Bom às vezes gosto se ser menina sim. – fez cara de sem vergonha.

– Já está pensando besteirinha. – acusou Hinata. – Safadinha!

– Gosto de pensar que há uma vantagem em ser mulher. – acrescentou Sakura às risadas.

– E qual seria essa vantagem? Posso saber? – a moça de cabelo negro mostrou-se fortemente interessada.

– Dominar os homens. – disse Sakura com ar indiferente e contemplou a paisagem pela janela do avião.

Hinata ficou pensando um instante sobre o que sua amiga disse. Perguntou-se como uma mulher que não gostava de ser mulher podia dominar um homem. O mais engraçado era que sabia que Sakura era capaz de fazê-lo. Não era tímida nem insegura em relação ao sexo oposto. Mesmo sabendo que sua amiga tivera apenas um parceiro, ela era muito madura e segura no que se referia a relacionamentos. Diferente dela que aos 26 anos era tímida e insegura.

A voz do piloto assaltou seus pensamentos. Prendeu o cinto de segurança e girou lentamente a cabeça para o lado de Sakura. Disparou a rir, Sakura estava imóvel agarrada nos braços da poltrona, os olhos espremidos e a respiração contida. Segurou a mão da amiga e apertou levemente dando-lhe um sorriso afável. Só liberou a mão de Sakura quando o piloto terminou de taxiar o avião e todos começaram a levantar. Hinata respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos como se fizesse uma prece.

– Vamos sair daqui de uma vez. – disparou Sakura ao se levantar. – Odiei isso.

– Pra mim foi divertido. – Hinata desafivelou o cinto e levantou-se.

– Não diga! – a Haruno caprichou no sarcasmo.

As duas fizeram o check-in e apanharam as bagagens. Cada uma levava uma grande mala e uma valise.

– O que faremos agora? – perguntou a morena.

– Tenho o endereço. – Sakura pegou um papel no bolso da calça. – Naruto me disse que ia deixar a chave do AP com a portaria do prédio. – começaram a caminhar para onde possivelmente era a saída. – Não deve ser difícil de chegar.

– Sakura, eu estou um pouco ansiosa ou nervosa, não sei. – disse a Hinata.

– Eu sei. Pode crer que estou tentando levar tudo naturalmente, mas acho que vou começar a chorar a qualquer momento. – Sakura manifestou um sorriso aflito.

– Até parece. – exclamou a Hyuuga. - É mais fácil que eu caia em prantos.

Sakura riu. O saguão estava tranquilo, pessoas indo e vindo com seus objetos. Elas desviavam-se ocasionalmente de alguém. De repente uma necessidade de procurar algo familiar fez Sakura parar abruptamente e olhar em volta com rapidez. Uma euforia a tomou quando os olhos encontraram um loiro alto, de cabelos espetados e olhos tão azuis que lembrava o céu. Sua boca curvou-se para cima lentamente em um sorriso tímido, mas sedutor.

Hinata parou ao lado da amiga o olhou na mesma direção que a Haruno. Como era possível que seu coração batesse tão depressa? Parecia querer se libertar do corpo e pulsar por si só. Ele era lindo! Como um anjo salvador com seu sorriso de menino num rosto de homem e parecia tão à vontade naquele corpo.

Trajando apenas calça jeans escuro, tênis, t-shirt branca e uma camisa laranja de botões que estavam abertos, Naruto estava com uma das mãos no bolso parado próximo à saída. Já havia avistado o cabelo inconfundível de sua amiga, apenas esperava que ela o reconhecesse e viesse em sua direção. Não esperava ter semelhante visão. Sakura estava linda, mesmo com seu jeito desleixado de se vestir. Mas a morena... – Tirou a mão do bolso e começou a caminhar.

Sakura largou seus pertences nos chão. Hinata ficou imóvel assistindo a cena. Era óbvio que era o amigo dela, fazia uma ideia diferente dele. Estava surpresa. Oh! Surpresa não, chocada.

Naruto abraçou a amiga sem cerimônia quando ela se aproximou. Um abraço forte com se não quisesse mais soltar. Encararam-se por um instante com profundidade.

Ali havia amor. Hinata pode perceber, mesmo que eles o reprimissem no segundo seguinte como se não existisse nada mais que amizade. Naruto direcionou seus olhos para ela e a mesma sentiu as bochechas arderem, era como se tivesse sido pega fazendo alguma coisa errada, bisbilhotando. Jesus! Ele estava sorrindo. Para ela! – Abaixou o rosto tentando parecer menos ridícula, ou pelo menos era isso que pensava naquele momento. Que estava fazendo papel ridículo. A voz do rapaz quebrou seu pensamento.

– Não sei o que dizer. – Naruto afastou Sakura pelos ombros inspecionando a amiga de cima a baixo.

– Diga que sentiu minha falta. Que eu mudei. – Sakura sorriu. – Coisas do tipo.

– Senti sua falta, mas você não mudou nada. Ai! – Sakura lhe deu um beliscão. – Minto. – ele massageou o braço. – Está pior que antes.

– Naruto! – Sakura pegou a mão dele. – Vem. Precisa conhecer minha amiga. – foram até Hinata. – Hyuuga Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto.

– Oi. – Naruto estendeu a mão.

– Oi. – Hinata segurou a mão do rapaz com maciez e sua voz que era bem suave, parecia ainda mais baixa. – Muito prazer.

– O prazer é meu. – disse Naruto com uma voz carregada de sensualidade.

Hinata não soube dizer o porquê, mas aquelas palavras desencadearam pensamentos indecorosos, soltou-lhe a mão como se tivesse levado um choque e o sangue subiu levemente manchando o rosto novamente. Encarou rapidamente o seu algoz e ficou chocada ao ver o canto da boca de Naruto levantado e o olhar quente. Será que ele era capaz de ler seus pensamentos? Pior ainda. Será que sua amiga percebeu algo?

– Vamos. – Sakura pegou suas malas. – Não podemos ficar aqui o dia todo.

– E para onde vamos primeiro? – Naruto pegou a mala maior de Sakura que não objetou. – Deixa que eu leve a sua. – falou à Hinata.

– Não precisa, mas agradeço. – Hinata pegou seus pertences com agilidade.

– Faço questão. As malas são de rodinha, não vão dar trabalho. – Naruto insistiu e estendeu a mão.

– Anda Hinata. Aproveita. – Sakura começou a caminhar.

– Não quero abusar. – disse a morena com simplicidade.

– Pode abusar. – disse o loiro com uma voz condescendente.

Ele tinha que parar de fazer aquilo. Achou melhor concordar e deu-lhe a mala. Todos caminharam lado a lado até Naruto abrir o porta-malas de um Nissan Livina, acertar as bagagens e todos se acomodarem dentro do carro. Sakura ficou no banco do carona e Hinata no banco de trás.

– O que vamos fazer primeiro? – Naruto olhou de uma para outra. – Querem comer alguma coisa?

– Queremos ver o apartamento se não se importar. – informou Sakura.

– Certo. – Naruto colocou o cinto e viu as duas fazerem o mesmo. – Daqui até o centro é mais ou menos 25 minutos. – ligou o rádio numa estação que tocava música pop internacional.

– Obrigada Naruto. – Sakura o agradeceu com o olhar sereno. Naruto pegou sua mão. – Você é meu herói. Sabe disso não é? – beijou-lhe a mão e a colocou em seu rosto.

Naruto sorriu e acariciou-lhe a bochecha.

– Não me agradeça. Sabe que quero vocês por perto. Estou muito feliz por estarem aqui. – o loiro afastou a mão.

Vocês. VOCÊS! Hinata o fitou extasiada. Mesmo que quisesse dizer algo sua voz não sairia firme. Uzumaki Naruto era muito doce. Não era à toa que sua amiga o adorava. Acabara de conhecê-la e era acolhida por ele como se fossem velhos conhecidos. Sorriu levemente quando ele a olhou e teve uma satisfação completamente feminina quando ele retribuiu o gesto.

– Agora vamos. – Naruto deu partida e saiu do estacionamento. – Ao apartamento.

Sakura bateu palma animada. Enquanto deslizavam pelo trânsito tranquilo de Tóquio, iam fazendo relatos resumidos do tempo em que estiveram afastados. Trabalho, estudos entre outras coisas que surgiam. Naruto e Sakura se pareavam, observou Hinata. Pareciam sincronizados, duas almas separadas que se juntaram. Constatar isso a fez se sentir um pouco deslocada. Eles eram perfeitos um para o outro.

– Ei Hina-chan. Você é bem calada. Não?! – Naruto olhou pelo retrovisor.

– N-não. – a Hyuuga mexeu-se tentando ficar mais confortável. Hina-chan! – Só não quero atrapalhar vocês.

– Ah! Que bobagem Hinata. – falou Sakura. – Você não vai atrapalhar. Eu também reparei que está muita calada. Está se sentindo mal? – a pelorrosa olhou para trás esperando a resposta.

– Não. Só... Só estou um pouco nervosa. – Hinata tentou disfarçar olhando para a paisagem.

– Eu sei, eu sei. Também sinto a mesma coisa, mas estou tentando ignorar. – Sakura tentou confortá-la.

Naruto entrou à esquerda e manteve a velocidade baixa.

– É aqui o hospital onde irão trabalhar. – ele passou bem devagar em frente ao prédio branco com pastilhas verdes e uma plaqueta prateada escrito Pronto Socorro. – Depois ensino a vocês como chegar aqui de metrô ou de ônibus. Como preferirem. – acelerou. – Pretendem comprar carro?

– Não, por enquanto não. – falou Sakura. – Temos outros projetos.

Em menos de 10 minutos Naruto parou o carro em frente ao prédio onde elas iam morar. Sakura pediu as malas, mas Naruto recusou-se a entregar, apressou-se até a portaria e pediu a chave do imóvel.

– Naruto, precisamos subir com as malas. – disse Sakura resignada seguindo-o escada acima.

– Sakura para que subir com as malas se vocês ficarão comigo no final de semana. – disse o jovem com convicção.

– Quem disse que ficaremos com você? – questionou a moça do cabelo rosa.

– Veja bem. – esclareceu ele. - O apartamento está vazio, não tem nenhuma mobília. Onde vocês irão dormir?

– Bom... – Sakura mostrou-se reticente.

– Está vendo. – Naruto esboçou um sorriso arrogante. - Não tem como vocês ficarem aqui hoje.

– Mas podemos ir para um hotel. Não quero incomodá-lo. – emendou a cabelorrosa.

– Eu também não. – acrescentou Hinata.

– Você não vão me incomodar. – afirmou o jovem loiro.

– E o seu amigo? Você não mora sozinho. – observou Sakura.

– Sasuke está trabalhando fora da cidade e se não me engano só volta na terça-feira. Não se preocupem com nada. – disse Naruto.

Naruto abriu a porta e a expressão na face das duas mulheres o encheu de satisfação. Realmente o apartamento não tinha nenhuma mobília, mas estava limpo e perfumado. Olharam cômodo por cômodo. Hinata e Sakura decidiram quem ficava com o que. Sakura empolgada disparou a falar sobre cores nas paredes, móveis e plantas. Era um espaço muito bom.

– Por aqui há muitas lojas? – questionou Sakura.

– Há sim. No que está pensando? – indagou Naruto.

– Poderíamos aproveitar o resto da manhã para comprar algumas coisas. Futons, vasilhas e panelas. O que pudermos fazer hoje. – Sakura sugeriu.

– É uma ótima ideia Sakura-chan. – Hinata concordou. – Se o Naruto-kun não se importar.

Naruto sorriu para a morena. O tratamento agradou aos dois, mas Hinata passou do estado descontraído para o retesado no mesmo instante e desviou o olhar. Ele a deixava nervosa. Definitivamente.

– Muito bem. Vamos começar essa empreitada. Não que eu goste de fazer compras, mas esse final de semana vocês são as chefes. Sou todo de vocês. – disse Naruto.

Oh! Hinata queria sair correndo dali. Nunca fora pervertida, mas agora não conseguia evitar conotação sexual em tudo o que aquele rapaz dizia.

– Mas podemos comer antes? Estou com fome. – acrescentou ele.

– Bem, eu também estou começando a sentir fome. Vamos de uma vez. – Sakura olhou para a amiga que concordou silenciosamente e caminhou até a porta.

Hinata estava começando a ficar esquisita. Sakura reparou. Será que não tinha gostado de alguma coisa ali ou de alguém? Impossível! Naruto era a melhor pessoa que conhecia assim com a própria Hinata. Iria averiguar com certeza. Marchou para fora do apartamento fechando a porta e agarrando a chave com firmeza. Estava sendo um dos melhores dias da sua vida.

Naruto as levou para um tour pelos arredores de onde moravam parando em lojas para comprarem de tudo um pouco e combinando de receberem as mercadorias no início da semana. Sakura cedeu à tentação de comprar uma chaise-longue de bambu com o forro do acolchoado em verde limão. Fizeram um lanche e em seguida compraram tintas coloridas e equipamento para pintura.

– Estou zonzo. Vocês são compulsivas. – Naruto queixou-se.

– Compramos o necessário Naruto. Aos poucos ajeitamos o resto. – corrigiu Sakura.

Foram para o carro. Naruto carregava as sacolas com as tintas.

– Podemos deixar o que já compramos no apartamento? – Sakura quis saber.

– Não há necessidade de voltarmos lá hoje. – Naruto ajeitou as coisas no porta-malas. - Isso pode esperar até amanhã. Vou dar uma mãozinha a vocês e tudo ficará pronto mais rápido. – fechou o bagageiro e pegou a direção. – Acho que já está na hora de descansarem.

– Tenho que concordar com você. – falou Hinata. Seus pés estavam latejando. Sorriu de leve. – Estou um pouco cansada.

Naruto anuiu e seguiram para o prédio onde ele morava. Sakura não se conteve em admirar o jardim em frente ao prédio e o luxo do empreendimento. Estacionaram o carro na garagem e tiraram as malas.

– Que lindo esse lugar! – Sakura elogiava mesmo estando de longe.

– O nome é Hamarikyu Garden. Mais tarde podemos descer e dar um passeio pelo jardim se vocês quiserem. – ofereceu o loiro.

– Sim, sim, sim...- Sakura concordou efusivamente.

– Vamos subir. De lá de cima terá uma visão mais ampla do local. – disse Naruto.

Ao chegarem ao apartamento, Sakura não pôde conter a surpresa com o luxo da moradia de seu amigo. Um apartamento bem masculino com móveis escuros, pouca decoração, muito espaço. Automaticamente foi até a janela. Ali o ar era fresco. Um cheiro agradavelmente amadeirado pairava no ambiente. Olhou toda a extensão do jardim, aquele seria seu lugar preferido em toda a cidade. Tinha certeza. Um sofá enorme em couro preto prendeu sua atenção e a mesma não perdeu tempo.

– Ah! – a cabelorrosa gemeu de satisfação ao afundar no macio. – Que sonho!

– Fiquem à vontade. Vou colocar as coisas lá dentro do meu quarto e já volto. A casa é de vocês. – disse Naruto e afastou-se.

– Pode deixar. – Sakura se afundou mais no assento.

– Que bom que está indo tudo bem não é Sakura-chan?! - Hinata sentou ao seu lado toda dura, como se estivesse ali contrariada.

– É... Mas me diga. O que está pegando? – questionou Sakura.

– O que?! – Hinata fingiu desentendimento.

– Por que está tão calada? – continuou a Haruno.

– Não é nada. – a morena afirmou.

– Hinata? – Sakura censurou-a. – Eu te conheço.

– Não é nada. – a morena insistiu em não dizer.

– Então relaxa. – Sakura deu um leve aperto na mão da amiga. - Você está parecendo um guarda da rainha da Inglaterra. Muda e quieta. Não gostou de estar aqui, é isso? O Naruto te aborrece?

– N-não. Que isso. Está tudo bem. – Hinata apertou os lábios. – O Naruto-kun é um amor.

– Sei. – disse Sakura desconfiada.

Caiu o silêncio entre elas.

– Fala logo. – ordenou Sakura.

– Ele me deixa nervosa. – murmurou Hinata.

– Eu sabia! – Sakura quase gritou e ergueu os braços.

– Shhh...Fique quieta. – Hinata tentava em vão disfarçar a vergonha.

As duas ficaram em silêncio novamente. Ouviram os passos de Naruto e então Sakura sorriu e resolveu falar.

– Vai dar tudo certo amiga... Vai dar tudo certo...

As palavras pairam no ar.

.

.


	5. Capítulo 5

.

.

Sasuke não via a hora de voltar para casa. Afastado de Tóquio há dois dias, ansiava pelo momento de encerrar seu trabalho de freelance em uma cadeia de hotéis de luxo no litoral leste do país. Aceitara o convite para a tarefa no meio da daquela semana comprometendo-se a iniciar na sexta-feira após o expediente na revista. Durante o dia do sábado, aproveitou bem a luz solar para captar imagens das áreas de lazer, fachada, jardins e praias. Com a noite iniciando, tirou fotos das áreas internas como restaurantes, salas de jogos e assim por diante, aumentando o portfólio para apresentar ao cliente ao final do contrato. Tinha ainda mais dois resorts que faziam parte da rede para comparecer. Ficaria ocupado no domingo e segunda, mas por deus, queria mesmo estar em casa.

Sasuke se sentou na varanda de sua suíte com um copo de água na mão, fazia tempo que não aceitava esse tipo de trabalho, agradava-lhe mais a rotina de uma revista, porém, no caso dos hotéis era gratificante, pois estava trabalhando e distraindo-se ao mesmo tempo. Era um final de semana sem pressões nem estresse e sem Naruto. Sorriu perverso. Pegou o telefone e discou o número de casa.

Sakura e Hinata estavam na cozinha preparando arroz e salada de pepino com abobrinha cozida no vapor e suco de abacaxi. Depois de um pequeno passeio pelo Garden, Sakura decidiu fazer o jantar em agradecimento à hospitalidade do amigo. O telefone tocou e as duas entreolharam-se. Naruto estava no banho.

– Atende você Hinata. – pediu Sakura enquanto cortava finas fatias de pepino.

– Eu não. Seria muito inconveniente de nossa parte atender um telefonema para o Naruto-kun ou amigo dele. Se for alguma garota?!

Sakura parou sua tarefa e enxugou as mãos.

– Eu não me importo. – foi até o aparelho e o segurou sem tirar do gancho. – Se for alguma coisa importante. – atendeu. – Alô.

Sasuke franziu o cenho. Que voz era aquela? Se bem que parecia familiar. Limpou a garganta.

– Onde está o Naruto?

O tom era ríspido e cortante, mas Sakura reconheceu de cara a voz profunda e grave do amigo de Naruto. Começou a fazer gestos e caretas para a amiga tentando dizer quem era.

– Ele está no banho.

BANHO?! – Sasuke estreitou os olhos. - Naruto tinha levado uma garota para o apartamento e agora estava no banho. – sentiu a raiva lhe subir a cabeça. Como ele podia quebrar um acordo, silencioso era verdade, mas um acordo de não levar mulheres para o apartamento. Sasuke sentiu-se desrespeitado, não deixaria aquela desfeita passar em branco.

– Preciso falar com ele. – falou rispidamente.

Sakura pode sentir a vibração e uma espécie de alerta começou a soar em sua cabeça.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa Sasuke-kun? – a voz dela era suave e cheia de preocupação o que fez dar um estalo dentro do cérebro masculino. O tom também prendeu a atenção de Hinata.

– Quem é você? – perguntou ele apenas para confirmar suas suspeitas.

Sakura sorriu.

– Sou a Sakura, a amiga transeunte do Naruto. Está tudo bem? Parece um pouco nervoso.

Sasuke sentiu os músculos relaxarem um pouco, mas mesmo assim...

– Está tudo bem, só quero falar com Naruto.

– Só um minuto. – Sakura gritou avisando sobre o telefonema e fazendo Sasuke se perguntar o que estava acontecendo em sua casa. – Ele já vem. – Sakura transferiu o fone para a outra orelha. - Sua casa é muito bonita e adorei a vista do jardim. É mesmo espetacular. Ele chegou. Tchau. – transferiu o fone para Naruto que acabava de entrar na cozinha.

– Oi.

– Naruto. Que diabos está acontecendo aí? – perguntou Sasuke apressadamente.

– Nada demais Sasuke.

– Como nada? Tem uma garota aí em casa.

– Uma não, duas. – olhou para as moças. Sakura de calça moletom preta, camiseta azul desbotada e descalça. Hinata estava de t-shirt, bermuda de ginástica e chinelo. A duas estavam de cabelos amarrados. – E muito belas, diga-se de passagem.

Sakura sorriu e Hinata corou no mesmo instante. Ouviu Sasuke praguejar e achou graça.

– Sakura-chan e a Hinata estão fazendo o jantar, você está perdendo.

– Naruto pare de gracinhas. Por que elas estão aí?

– Porque eu convidei. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. – Hinata meio hesitante veio em sua direção e deu-lhe um copo de suco. – Estão me divertindo e me mimando. – Naruto aceitou e sorriu para a morena de maneira afável e sentiu uma pontada de excitação ao vê-la ruborizar e se afastar rapidamente. – O que mais um homem pode querer?

– Não quero que mexam nas minhas coisas. Ouviu bem? Vou te socar quando chegar aí.

– Há. Como se você conseguisse. Pode deixar que ninguém vai entrar no seu santuário. Quando volta?

Sakura sentiu a raiva esquentar seu sangue. Que petulância! Como se elas fossem crianças que ficassem fuçando as coisas. Franziu o cenho e começou a se mover apressadamente entre o fogão e a bancada.

– Amanhã à noite ou terça pela manhã. Espero que não estraguem nada.

– Aff, Sasuke! Você parece um velho rabugento. Devia estar se divertindo ao invés de me aporrinhar.

– Estou aqui a trabalho e não por diversão. Você sozinho aí já é um desastre, imagina com companhia.

– Quando você retornar, conversaremos sobre isso, falou. – Naruto propôs.

– Falou, mas não pense que vou esquecer esse assunto. Até. – Sasuke despediu-se e desligou.

Sasuke ficou insatisfeito com o que se passava em seu apartamento enquanto estava fora, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer daquela distância. Naruto era mesmo sem juízo e aquela tal de Sakura parecia ser do mesmo jeito. - pensou ao lembrar como ela conversava com ele como se já o conhecesse. - Era uma garota esquisita, muito atenciosa, mas esquisita. Decidiu-se por um banho quente para relaxar. Queria mesmo era que aquele trabalho terminasse logo.

– Seu amigo é muito chato Naruto. – comentou Sakura enquanto arrumava as porções de comida encima da mesa. – O que ele pensa que nós somos, um bando de arruaceiros.

– Não ligue pra ele Sakura-chan. – Naruto se sentou de frente para Hinata que já aguardava para iniciar a refeição. – Sasuke é temperamental, mas é gente boa. Só um pouco possessivo com suas coisas.

– Mas podia ser educado. – Sakura sentou-se. – Onde já se viu. Desconfiar da gente desse jeito. Mas vou aprontar com ele.

Para o espanto de Naruto e Sakura, Hinata começou a rir.

– Sabia que você ia aprontar. Quando vi sua cara de raiva, já imaginava que não ia deixar barato. – disse a Hyuuga.

– Você me conhece. Não gosto que falem de mim assim em segredo. Ele vai ter o que merece.

– Você não vai fazer nada, bonita. Sou eu quem mora com ele e vou acabar pagando o pato. – Naruto apressou-se em dizer com medo do que sua amiga pudesse fazer.

– Não seja covarde. – Sakura resmungou. - Seu amigo é muito petulante.

– Não esqueça que ele é seu locador. – Naruto fez questão de lembra-la

– E daí. Pagando em dia, ele não pode reclamar e isso não tem nada a ver. Vou pensar em uma travessura bem leve que não te comprometa.

– Essa eu quero ver. – rebateu Hinata. – Você é uma menina má.

– Não sou não.

– Você é má Sakura-chan?! – Naruto parecia desconfiado.

– Claro que não Naruto. - Sakura fez cara de inocente. - Hinata pare com isso. Está assustando meu amigo e me fazendo parecer uma bruxa.

– Bruxa não, feiticeira. Ela é terrível, pode apostar. – disse Hinata com ar solene.

Sakura começou a se servir.

– Você está muito faladora de uma hora para outra, estava pensando em te dar água de janeiro pra ver se soltava essa sua língua, mas vejo que não precisa mais, já está até contando meus segredos.

Hinata se viu entre o constrangimento e a diversão e resolveu não dizer nada, pegou a travessa que Sakura lhe ofereceu e se serviu de salada passando-a em seguida para Naruto.

– Que negócio é esse de água de janeiro? Nunca ouvi falar.

– É tipo uma simpatia. – Sakura começou a explicar. – Você pega um pouco da primeira chuva do mês de janeiro e dá para a criança beber, dizem que a criança acaba falando mais rápido. Sua mãe deve ter ouvido falar disso. – deu uma garfada na salada e levou a boca.

– Sakura-chan, não me leva a mal, mas minha mãe não deve saber disso não. Isso é coisa de feiticeira.

Hinata que estava bebendo suco engasgou e começou a rir.

– Pergunte a ela. – Sakura estreitou os olhos, estava borbulhando de raiva. – Posso até apostar que ela te deu um tonel já que você fala demais. Pare de rir sua palhaça. – fez crítica à Hinata.

Naruto se encolheu e se concentrou na comida, agora se lembrava que às vezes Sakura parecia assustadora. Hinata que já a conhecia muito bem, respirou fundo e se acalmou. Ninguém disse nada durante os minutos que se seguiram. Após terminarem o jantar, Hinata se ofereceu para limpar a cozinha, mas os outros dois insistiram em cooperar e assim que terminaram foram se sentar na sala.

– No que você trabalha Naruto? – Sakura quis saber. Não estava muito claro para ela o que ele fazia.

– Sou analista de sistemas. – com Sakura ao seu lado no sofá, Naruto se aconchegou no macio e pendeu para o lado da amiga nivelando os ombros. – É uma coisa simples. Desenvolver e melhorar programas. E vocês? Já sabem como vão ser as coisas no hospital?

– Bom, sabemos que o plantão é de 12 horas. – esclareceu Sakura. - De sete às sete no turno da noite. Trabalhamos uma noite e folgamos duas. Hinata vai para a maternidade, eu fico no PS.

– Vocês vão trabalhar à noite? Parece cansativo. – Naruto pegou a mão da amiga.

– Já estamos acostumadas. – Sakura deu uns tapinhas na mão de Hinata. – Já trabalhamos assim antes. Parece cansativo, mas é o melhor horário, pode acreditar.

– É verdade. – reforçou Hinata. – Dá tempo para fazermos outras coisas como estudar ou trabalhar em outro emprego.

– Entendi. Parece bom apesar de ser horário noturno. Eu trabalho de segunda a sexta no horário comercial. Só tenho tempo no fim de semana.

– Onde você trabalha Naruto?

– Na Sis. T.I. S/A. Pertence aos Uchihas.

– Uchihas... – Sakura bateu com as pontas dos dedos no queixo pensativa. – É o sobrenome do seu amigo, não é?

– Isso mesmo. – Naruto puxou carinhosamente uma mexa do cabelo se Sakura. – O irmão dele é meu chefe. – acrescentou descontraído. – Na verdade o Sasuke também é, mas ele não trabalha lá.

– E o que ele faz então? – a rosada quis saber.

– Ele é fotógrafo. Um dos melhores do Japão. Trabalha para uma revista feminina e faz trabalho de freelance às vezes. – disse o loiro.

– Sendo dono de uma empresa que deve render milhões ao ano. – observou Hinata. – Por que ele trabalha para uma revista?

– Sasuke gosta de fotografar e nunca se interessou pelo mundo dos negócios. – explicou Naruto. - Itachi tinha mais jeito para a coisa e o resto aconteceu naturalmente. Quanto a trabalhar em uma revista, eu também fico intrigado. Não combina muito com ele, mas ele parece gostar.

Sakura bocejou e escorou a cabeça no ombro de Naruto. Eles pareciam tão naturais e sincronizados que Hinata sentiu uma pontada de inveja, nunca tivera um amigo tão chegado como Sakura tinha e muito menos um namorado, sempre fora tímida e muito ocupada. – piscou várias vezes tentando desanuviar as ideias. Não tinha por que pensar em namoro. A única amiga constante era Sakura que sempre era animada e extrovertida. Mesmo com seus problemas familiares, Sakura era atraente não só fisicamente, mas em sua essência. – Hinata sorriu achando graça do jeito da amiga.

Enquanto a mente de Hinata divagava, Naruto a observava por cima da cabeça de Sakura. Ela era mesmo uma coisinha linda. - pensou. Com todo aquele cabelo preto, a pele branca, os olhos grandes e cinzentos perdidos em algum lugar, um nariz pequeno e rebitado, a boca bem desenhada curvada em um sorriso tímido, e o corpo. – Naruto desceu os olhos vagarosamente pelo corpo de Hinata. Mesmo com aquela blusa larga era possível perceber um corpo feminino bem delineado, o volume dos seios, o torno das coxas. Uma inquietação se instalou em suas mãos querendo tocar, a boca queria sentir o gosto da outra boca, da pele. Os olhos azuis subiram até os lábios dela. Só então reparou que Hinata o olhava com os olhos flamejando e as bochechas banhadas de cor. Sorriu de um jeito sedutor e viu Hinata mover a cabeça apressadamente em outra direção. Naquele momento teve certeza que queria algo com ela. Mesmo que levasse algum tempo, ela sairia com ele, do jeito que ela quisesse e pelo tempo que ela desejasse.

Sem saber o que fazer, pois tinha certeza que Naruto ainda a examinava com aquele olhar estranho, Hinata decidiu que era hora de sair em retirada.

– Acho que vou me deitar Sakura. – disse a morena.

– Tudo bem. Acho que vou ficar mais um pouco acordada, não me sinto tão cansada. – respondeu a Haruno.

– Não tem problema, pode ficar à vontade. – a Hyuuga levantou-se e foi caminhando em direção ao quarto de Naruto. – Boa noite.

Sakura deu boa noite e se afastou um pouquinho de Naruto que pediu para se levantar.

– Espera. – ele aproximou-se de Hinata rapidamente. – Vou te ajudar e pegar umas coisas para mim.

– Não precisa se incomodar. – Hinata sentiu uma pontada de pânico em ficar sozinha com ele. Depois do que se passara há minutos atrás, não saberia como se comportar perto dele.

– Não é incomodo nenhum. – Naruto deu passagem para que ela entrasse primeiro em seu quarto e pode sentir um rastro suave da fragrância dela. Doce e singela como ela.

O quarto era grande com armários espaçosos e no lado contrário aos armários havia um futon de casal dobrado como um sofá, próximo à janela havia uma escrivaninha com uma luminária e o computador. Naruto estendeu o futon e foi até uma porta do armário, retirou lençóis e travesseiros. Entregou dois de cada para Hinata e Sakura e ficou com um de cada para si.

– Obrigada Naruto-kun. – ele estava próximo a ela, próximo demais, mas sentindo-se tola e intimidada pela presença dele, ela olhava para o chão.

– De nada Hina-chan. – murmurou e vendo que ela parecia petrificada, decidiu se retirar. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite. – ela o saudou.

Hinata escovou os dentes e deitou de costas no futon olhando para o teto. Como se sentia patética. Era óbvio que estava atraída por Naruto, mas mal o conhecia. – Virou-se para o lado agarrando-se ao lençol. Devia estar enganada. Ninguém ficava atraído por outra pessoa em menos de um dia, estava apenas cansada e estressada com as mudanças. Sonolenta pensou que amanhã suas ideias estariam mais claras.

– Ei Sakura-chan. – Naruto se aproximou e jogou a roupa de cama no sofá.

– Hum. – de olhos fechados e recostada, Sakura acariciava os cabelos lentamente. O sono estava chegando.

– Hina-chan é muito calada. – Naruto se sentou do lado de Sakura que enganchou seu braço ao dele e repousou a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

– Ela só é tímida. – Sakura suspendeu os pés para cima do sofá procurando uma posição confortável. – Amanhã ou depois ela estará mais à vontade. Não se preocupe.

– Hum.

– Você gostou dela e não minta para mim. – Sakura sentiu seu amigo se retesar e abafou uma risada.

– Bem... – como dizer a uma garota o que estava sentindo. Coçou a cabeça mostrando-se desconcertado. – Ela é muito bonita e...

– Não precisa se explicar. – Sakura o encarou. – Já entendi e acho que ela também gostou de você.

– Não me dê esperanças. – Naruto sorriu encantado.

– Só peço que não a magoe. Ela é muito sensível, mas não seja devagar. Certamente ela esperará que você dê o primeiro passo em direção a ela.

Naruto pegou a mão de Sakura e apertou carinhosamente.

– Vou me lembrar disso, mas mudando de assunto... – sentou em posição indiana. – Você terá que conhecer minha mãe. Ela exigiu.

– Oh! Claro. Será maravilhoso conhecê-la. Ela mora por aqui? – Sakura pendeu a cabeça para o lado e olhou para o rosto de Naruto.

– Não. Ela mora em Kamakura, há uns 50 km daqui, inclusive Itachi também mora lá.

– Estou ficando curiosa em relação aos seus amigos. Você sempre fala deles.

– São meus irmãos e nós estamos sempre juntos. Você vai gostar deles, tenho certeza. – Naruto esticou as pernas e massageou os joelhos. – Você ainda faz artes marciais?

– Dei uma parada nos últimos meses. – Sakura relaxou novamente no sofá. – Mas faço uma caminhada ou corro sempre que posso. Acho que é por isso que me apaixonei pelo jardim aqui em frente. E você?

– Eu treino uma vez por semana, Sasuke também. Se você quiser pode ir com a gente.

– Vou ver minha agenda.

Naruto deu-lhe um puxão de cabelo.

– Nojenta!

– Depois a gente vê isso. – Sakura se deitou e apoiou a cabeça na perna de Naruto que automaticamente começou acariciar os cabelos dela. – Amanhã de manhã vou pintar as paredes que eu quero pintar e limpar tudo. Você se importa se nós ficarmos aqui até segunda quando você sair para o trabalho?

– Estou contando com isso e amanhã eu vou com vocês. Vamos a pé para vocês conhecerem o bairro. – o loiro ofereceu-se para ajudar.

– Para mim parece ótimo. – disse Sakura animada.

– Então está combinado. Vocês têm planos para a semana? – Naruto quis saber.

– Vou avisar ao hospital que já estamos na cidade e fazer uma visita de reconhecimento. – Sakura se sentou bruscamente. – Precisamos usar a semana para deixar o apartamento com cara de lar. Sabe de uma coisa... Acho que até sábado vai estar tudo ajeitado então vou convidar você e seus amigos para jantar lá em casa. Topa? – estendeu a mão.

– Fechado. – Naruto selou o convite com um aperto de mão e depois a puxou para um abraço. – Estou muito feliz que esteja aqui.

– Eu também, eu também. – Sakura o apertou forte. – Eu amo você.

– Também te amo. Agora vá dormir. – Naruto a empurrou delicadamente. – Amanhã conversamos mais.

– Tá bom papai. – Sakura se levantou. – Já vou, já vou. Boa noite.

– Boa noite.

Naruto se ajeitou no sofá enquanto Sakura apagava a luz. Nada naquele instante o deixava mais satisfeito do que saber que sua amiga estava morando por perto. Sentia um prazer fraternal em cuidar dela. Sakura sofrera bastante na vida. – sorriu feito bobo lembrando-se de como a conhecera. – Ela merecia muito amor e atenção. Sempre cuidando dos outros, pensava nos outros. Sakura era uma pessoa excepcional. – mudou de posição quando a imagem em sua cabeça mudou de foco para a morena de cabelos longos. – suspirou relaxando o corpo. A muito que não sentia tanta atração por alguém que mal conhecia. Lembrou-se das palavras da amiga.

"Só peço que não a magoe. Ela é muito sensível, mas não seja devagar."

Teria que ser cauteloso e usar de subterfúgios para chegar aonde quereria ir. – fechou os olhos e assim iniciou-se a letargia. Sua mente anuviada de sono criou momentos de paz e tranquilidade. De repente uma pele macia e suave parecia roçar seu rosto produzindo uma sensação de calor afrodisíaco em todo corpo. Naruto não conseguia distinguir se era real ou sonho, mas tudo conseguia ver naquele momento era o rosto dela.

.

.


	6. Capítulo 6

.

.

Sakura e Hinata estavam satisfeitas com o resultado da empreitada do final de semana. Passaram o dia de domingo pintando as paredes que planejaram pintar, limparam o apartamento e permaneceram com Naruto até a manhã de segunda-feira com haviam combinado. Retornaram para casa que agora lhes pertencia com o intuito de receber os móveis e produtos que seriam entregues a partir do primeiro dia útil daquela semana.

Ao longo do dia enquanto iam recebendo as mercadorias, as coisas eram arranjadas e rearranjadas nos lugares até satisfazer o gosto das duas. A chaise que Sakura não resistiu em comprar foi instalada próxima à janela onde poderia ser bem aproveitada para a leitura ou um descanso. Aos poucos a casa foi tomando forma de um lar com sua decoração alegre, despojada e feminina. A cozinha ganhava vida com seus vasilhames coloridos. Uma geladeira pequena, mas de design moderno tornava o ambiente aconchegante. Os quartos bem climatizados e iluminados também iam ganhado aspectos confortáveis. No aposento de Hinata uma parede fora pintada de lilás com o futon de solteiro deliberadamente no mesmo tom, já no quarto de Sakura uma parede era vermelha com o futon azul marinho para fazer a miscelânea que a mesma desejava.

Absorvidas em suas tarefas, mal perceberam o tempo passar. Só quando a fome apertou é que Sakura se deu conta do final do dia e que mal comeram nas muitas horas de trabalho que acumularam.

– Ei Hinata. – Sakura chamou da porta de seu quarto. – Acho que já chega por hoje. Estou faminta e preciso urgentemente de um banho.

Hinata saiu da cozinha em direção a voz da amiga.

– Eu compreendo perfeitamente, já que sinto a mesma urgência. – Hinata se aproximou e encostou-se ao marco da porta observando Sakura retirar roupas da mala e jogá-las em cima do futon. – Tem algo em mente?

– Vamos dar uma volta por aí. Caminhar um pouco e comer alguma coisa já que ainda não tem nada na dispensa. – Sakura separou um short jeans, uma blusa justa de mangas curtas na cor cinza e uma faixa de cabelo na mesma cor da blusa. Pegou calcinha, sutiã e toalha. – Vou tomar um banho. – passou pela amiga que lhe acompanhou até a porta do banheiro. – Por hoje chega de trabalhar. Fizemos um grande progresso aqui, mas precisamos de uma folga. Vamos aproveitar a luz do fim de tarde para apreciar o jardim. – despiu-se sem se sentir constrangida pela presença de Hinata e entrou no chuveiro.

– Tudo bem. Para mim parece razoável.

Hinata foi até seu quarto observando que o tempo estava agradável, pegou um vestido de verão, uma calcinha e uma toalha voltando imediatamente ao banheiro esperando Sakura terminar.

– Quando vamos ao hospital? - a morena quis saber.

– Amanhã a gente liga para a diretoria e informa nossa chegada. A partir daí combinamos uma visita, certo?!

– Certo.

Sakura e Hinata se arrumaram e saíram do prédio caminhando lado a lado de braços dados pelas ruas movimentadas de Tóquio. Pararam em uma casa de chá para comer e se refrescarem. Sakura sugeriu um passeio no jardim após a refeição e o pedido foi bem aceito por sua amiga. Retomaram a caminha pelas calçadas da avenida principal.

Sasuke estava a alguns metros próximos do seu prédio. Conseguira concluir o trabalho em tempo hábil e não via a hora de estar em casa. Dirigia cuidadosamente à direita pela avenida principal quando o movimento de duas pessoas do sexo feminino lhe chamara a atenção. A morena tinha os cabelos longos, a outra tinha o cabelo curto na altura do pescoço e bastante esvoaçante. Reduziu a velocidade quando o temporizador do semáforo marcava três segundos para o sinal vermelho. As garotas pararam na faixa esperando o sinal de pedestre permitir a passagem. Parou o carro e estreitou os olhos focando a moça de cabelos curtos.

– Será possível? – murmurou pra si mesmo duvidando da naturalidade da cor dos cabelos dela.

Hinata puxou levemente o braço da amiga.

– Mãe de Deus. Olha que gato. – Hinata gesticulou com a cabeça na direção do carro que acabara de parar.

Sakura seguiu o olhar da amiga e sorriu ao constatar a mais pura verdade, mas não deixou de admirar o carro que era tão lindo quanto o dono.

Sasuke inevitavelmente reparou nos detalhes como os olhos intensamente verdes, o sorriso pareceu-lhe perfeito naquela boca atraente. – _Interessante._ - Pensou aos contatar que as sobrancelhas dela eram da mesma cor de seu cabelo. Ela era baixinha, assim como a outra moça, mas tinha um físico chamativo como pôde perceber ao vagar os olhos pela sua silhueta.

– Vamos! - Hinata praticamente arrastou a amiga ao iniciar a travessia da pista. Sakura olhava descaradamente e sorria para o motorista.

– Belo carro! – Sakura levou uma das mãos em concha à boca e gritou tentando se fazer ouvir enquanto atravessava. Ficou satisfeita por ele ter anuído com a cabeça mostrando que havia entendido. Virou-se para frente e seguiu enquanto sua amiga ria e a puxava pela rua.

Sasuke não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso de triunfo. A mulher era atraente. Nunca a tinha visto antes, provavelmente era uma turista visitando a capital, e certamente não era seu tipo. Não ouvira sua voz quando ela lhe falara por estar com os vidros fechados em função do ar condicionado, mas compreendeu perfeitamente o movimento dos seus lábios que, diga-se de passagem, eram fascinantes. – Olhou para o semáforo, faltavam poucos segundo para liberar a passagem dos carros. Engatou a primeira marcha e olhou mais uma vez para a garota de cabelo cor de rosa, ela tinha acabado de concluir a travessia.

Sakura que estava de costas para a avenida virou-se subitamente e soprou um beijo para o moreno que estivera encarando. Voltou-se então para o seu trajeto e seguiu em frente adentrando a vegetação do jardim.

Uma buzina despertou Sasuke de seu transe. Olhou para o sinal que estava aberto, tirou o pé do freio e pisou suavemente no acelerador. Percebeu que aquela garota o deixara intrigado. Ela era linda, charmosa e muito ousada. Quem seria ela afinal?

Alguns metros depois ele entrou na garagem de seu prédio. Estacionou o carro, recolheu seus pertences e foi para o elevador. Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, regozijou-se por estar em casa. Examinou cada detalhe da sala, estava tudo impecavelmente organizado assim como na cozinha. Na verdade parecia mais organizado do que quando ele saiu. Abriu a porta do seu quarto e tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem. Por reflexo viu o papel que estava no chão. Estava escrito "prova do crime". Sasuke estalou a língua tanto em diversão quanto de irritação. Que mulher perturbada! Era óbvio que ela colocara o papel por baixo da porta e fez isso só por implicância. Tinha de ser mesmo amiga do Naruto. Irritante.

Ele deixou suas coisas sobre a cama e encaminhou-se para o banheiro. Despiu-se e entrou no boxe já ligando a ducha na temperatura morna para relaxar os músculos, molhou os cabelos e ao passar a mão pelas madeixas lembrou-se daquele cabelo cor-de-rosa. Era possível que fosse natural? Nunca soube que uma pessoa tivesse os fios daquela cor sem pintura.

Com o rosto vincado pela curiosidade terminou o banho com 1 minuto de ducha fria, fechou o registro e enrolou a toalha envolta da cintura, precisava organizar suas coisas para voltar à revista no dia seguinte, mas o que queria mesmo era forrar o estômago e dormir 8 horas seguidas.

–x-

Sakura parecia um pintinho no lixo no meio de garotos de 15 e 16 anos que estavam jogando baseball. Ao todo eram 6 garotos, mas um deu lugar a ela em seu grupo e foi se sentar ao lado de Hinata. Sakura se instalou na base central já com a luva e a bola nas mãos esperando o batedor se ajeitar, o mesmo liberou a jogada. Sakura posicionou-se de lado, apertou os olhos focalizando o alvo e fez seu lançamento que foi recebida pelo receptor. Seguiram-se mais dois lançamentos que o batedor não acertou.

– Ela é boa. – elogiou o garoto que estava ao lado de Hinata.

– É sim. – Hinata concordou vendo além do momento de diversão de sua amiga.

O jogo foi seguindo o curso até que o time de Sakura passou de atacante para defensor e ela ficou a cargo de rebater.

– Vamos tornar isso interessante. – disse um garoto moreno chamado Konohamaru. Àquela altura, alguns curiosos estavam assistindo o grupo, inclusive um e outro rapaz que não deixava de notar a única garota no meio daqueles adolescentes cheios de hormônios. – Se você não acertar nenhuma tacada, terá que ir ao cinema comigo.

– E quem paga a conta? – Sakura debochou fazendo todos os meninos rirem. – E se eu acertar? O que eu ganho? – bateu com o taco na sola dos tênis.

– Um beijo de um homem de verdade.

– Faça-me o favor. – revirou os olhos e testou o bastão no ar colocando-se em posição. – É melhor acalmar suas glândulas.

– Não sei. O que você quer?

Sakura o encarou e sorriu lento e sensualmente.

– Quero o seu boné.

– O QUE?! – ajeitou a aba não acreditando na proposta.

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu. É pegar ou largar.

Os garotos começaram a pressionar o amigo. Para eles nada valia mais que um encontro com uma mulher como Sakura. Konohamaru manteve os olhos sobre ela enquanto decidia. Uma intenção de sorriso foi surgindo dos olhos até chegar à boca que se abriu mostrando todos os dentes.

– Tá legal. – ouviram-se murmúrios de consentimento. – Pronta?

– Pronta.

O primeiro lançamento foi feito.

– Strike 1.

Segundo lançamento.

– Strike 2.

Todos ficaram apreensivos. Sakura se concentrou, mas já tinha em mente o que queria. Konohamaru se preparou. Sakura anuiu com a cabeça e a bola foi lançada.

– Strike-out.

Konohamaru disparou a pular de alegria e Sakura jogou o bastão no chão com força.

– Me dei bem, me dei bem. – o garoto dizia todo empolgado.

– Aproveitador. – Sakura fingiu estar chateada.

– Não adianta reclamar. – Konohamaru se aproximou. – Quando vai ser o nosso encontro?

– Me dá seu telefone que eu ligo para combinar. – Sakura pegou o celular, digitou o número que ele ditou e salvou na memória. – Pestinha! – segurou seu rosto e deu-lhe um beijo na face. – Eu te ligo.

– Não vai me dar o bolo. – o garoto fez questão de frisar.

Sakura se afastou e se pôs ao lado de Hinata que estava de pé rindo sem parar.

– Claro que não. Depois a gente se fala. – virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à rua junto com a amiga.

– Você podia ter rebatido aquela bola. – afirmou Hinata desconfiada do plano da amiga.

Sakura olhou para trás por cima do ombro e viu um grupo de garotos totalmente empolgados. Adorou a cena.

– Eu sei.

– Pestinha! – a morena resmungou.

As duas correram para atravessar no sinal que estava aberto para os pedestres. Pararam em um mercado para comprar mantimentos, guardaram as compras quando chegaram a casa e tomaram banho.

– Sabe amiga, acho que não foi uma boa ideia pedir ao Naruto para convidar seus amigos para jantar aqui. – disse Sakura ao entrar na cozinha e ver Hinata tomando chá e comendo biscoitos.

– Por quê?

– Não sei. – Sakura pegou uma xícara, colocou um sache dentro e despejou a água quente abafando logo em seguida. Sentou-se de frente para Hinata. – Acho que fui precipitada.

– Bobagem. É o mínimo que nós poderíamos fazer. – Hinata segurou-lhe a mão por alguns segundos confortando-a. – O que vamos preparar para eles.

– Ainda não decidi, mas vou elaborar o cardápio depois que eu confirmar com o Naruto se eles aceitaram.

– De acordo.

– Falando em confirmar. Vou ligar para o hospital amanhã pela manhã.

– Ótimo. Eu estava pensando mesmo nisso. A que horas vai ligar?

– Lá pelas 9:00h, depois que eu voltar da corrida. Vamos?

– Sabia que não ia demorar a começar as suas maratonas.

– Você me conhece. Acho que sou hiperativa. – Sakura provou o chá e afastou a xícara bruscamente por ter queimando a língua. – Acho que vou aceitar o convite do Naruto e treinar com ele.

– Treinar?!

– Naruto faz arte marcial. – Sakura sorriu diante do olhar sonhador de Hinata. – Que cara é essa?

– Nada. – Hinata tentou disfarçar seu contentamento. Resolveu mudar o foco do assunto. – Vai mesmo sair com aquele garoto do baseball?

– Vou sim. Por que não? – De repente uma ideia foi tomando forma em sua mente. – é uma excelente oportunidade. – disse de maneira enigmática.

– Conheço essa cara. – Hinata ouviu as sirenes dispararem em sua cabeça. – Oportunidade de que?

– De fazer amigos, conhecer a cidade... – Sakura bebeu mais chá com um sorrisinho auspicioso nos lábios diante das perspectivas.

– Haruno Sakura, você não me engana.

.

.

Obrigada pelos comentários.


	7. Capítulo 7

.

.

Naruto adiantou-se para atender quem estava batendo à porta. Vestindo apenas calça abriu-a e consultou o relógio em seu pulso ao ver Itachi.

– Isso é hora de visitar alguém? – Naruto censurou-o por ainda ser 7:30h.

– Bom dia para você também. – Itachi foi seguindo para a cozinha com Naruto em seu encalço. – Sempre é uma boa hora para ver meus irmãos. Onde está Sasuke?

– Deve estar no quarto ou tomando banho. – o loiro colocou a chaleira no fogão para preparar chá. Foi até a dispensa e pegou um pacote de biscoitos e abriu. – Não sei. Não o vejo desde semana passada. Já tomou o desjejum?

– Já. Meu dia começou cedo. – Itachi puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

– Não diga!

– Pare com a ironia. – Itachi permaneceu pensativo por alguns instantes. - Vocês são uns desnaturados, não tive notícias o final de semana inteiro.

– Que tipo de acusação é essa? – Naruto mordeu um biscoito. – Já somos adultos. Lembra?

– Mesmo assim. Eu me preocupo com vocês.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Naruto pegou duas xícaras e colocou sobre a mesa, desligou o fogo, despejou a água fervente dentro de um dos recipientes e acrescentou o sache. – Às vezes esqueço-me desse seu lado paternal. Enfim... Sasuke trabalhou o final de semana inteiro e eu me diverti com as minhas garotas. – não pode conter o sorriso ao ver o rosto franzido de Itachi.

– Suas garotas? Que garotas? – quis saber o Uchiha mais velho.

– Sakura-chan e Hina-chan já estão na cidade e passaram o final de semana aqui comigo.

– Um homem de sorte devo supor. – Itachi sorriu malicioso.

– Bota sorte nisso, inclusive Sakura-chan nos convidou para jantar com elas no sábado à noite.

As duas cabeças se voltaram para a porta da cozinha no momento em que Sasuke entrou no ambiente com a aparência de quem tinha acabado de acordar. Ele puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se ao lado do irmão e passou a mão pelos cabelos tentando ajeitá-los. Naruto preparou outra xícara de chá e empurrou suavemente sobre o balcão na direção dele.

– Obrigado. – o Uchiha mais novo murmurou preguiçosamente e estendeu a mão para pegar um biscoito.

– Bom dia pra você também irmãozinho. – ironizou Itachi.

Sasuke nada disse e continuou seu desjejum.

– Como eu dizia. – continuou Naruto. – Elas nos convidaram para jantar no sábado.

– Estou fora. – resmungou Sasuke.

– Qual a razão do convite? – perguntou Itachi só por curiosidade, já estava disposto a aceitar.

– Sakura-chan que conhecer meus amigos. É o suficiente para vocês? – o loiro deu outra mordida no biscoito.

– Eu aceito. - concordou Itachi. - E você Sasuke?

– Já disse. – Sasuke bebeu um pouco de chá e colocou o biscoito todo na boca.

– É uma oportunidade de conhecer seu imóvel e também... – o celular de Naruto começou a tocar. Ele correu até a sala pegou o aparelho e atendeu. – Alô.

– Te acordei Naruto? – Sakura quis saber.

– Não bonita. – o loiro foi para a cozinha novamente. – Já estou de pé. Acordou cedo.

– Eu levanto cedo mesmo e queria falar com você antes da Hinata ficar zanzando por aqui.

– O que foi? – Naruto mostrou-se curioso.

– Eu tenho um encontro na sexta-feira no final da tarde e gostaria que você e Hinata nos acompanhassem. – Sakura ria imaginando a cara perplexa de Naruto quando lhe contasse os detalhes e por ser tão esperta ao armar aquela jogada. – É possível?

– Encontro? Que encontro e com quem? – Naruto parecia escandalizado, o que chamou a atenção de Itachi e Sasuke. – Sakura-chan que história é essa?

Sakura resumiu toda a história ressaltando o ponto favorável para ele.

– E então você vai? - a pelorrosa questionou com esperança.

– Bom... – Naruto coçou a cabeça distraidamente. – É uma proposta indecente.

– Naruto?!

– Porque é irrecusável. Tudo bem, eu vou. Você já combinou com o moleque?

– Já sim. Falei com ele ontem mesmo, está tudo certo. – Sakura lembrou-se de perguntar sobre o dia de sábado. - Naruto, vocês vão jantar aqui em casa no sábado?

– Espera. – Naruto se dirigiu a Sasuke. – E aí?!

– O que? – Sasuke fingiu desentendimento.

– Vai com a gente no jantar? – Naruto insistiu.

Itachi deu uma cotovelada em Sasuke mandando aceitar.

– Filho da mãe! – Sasuke rangeu os dentes e massageou as costelas aliviando a dor. – Fazer o que. Depois dessa tentativa de me matar sem ar.

Itachi deu-lhe um sorriso totalmente inocente juntamente com seu cúmplice Naruto.

– Combinado Sakura-chan. – respondeu o loiro todo animado antes de Sasuke começar a resmungar.

Despediram-se efusivamente. Naruto desligou o telefone e o abandonou sobre a mesa, bebericou seu chá e fez uma careta, pois estava frio. Levantou-se e despejou o líquido dentro da pia. Preparou outra bebida, só então percebeu que os dois irmãos pareciam prontos para um interrogatório.

– Qual o problema? – o loiro estreitou os olhos desconfiado.

– Sua amiga é rápida em? – Itachi resolveu falar. Sasuke balançava a cabeça em concordância. – Mal chegou à cidade e já tem um encontro.

– Não é nada disso. – Naruto tentou defendê-la.

– Como não? Você acabou de dizer isso. Até pareceu surpreso com a notícia. – disse Itachi.

– Ela perdeu uma aposta em um jogo de baseball. – explicou o Uzumaki.

– Ela joga baseball? – até Sasuke parecia surpreso.

– Ela estava apenas brincando com uns garotos aqui no Garden. – Naruto sentou-se novamente. – Aí um dos moleques apostou que se ela errasse as tacadas, ela teria que sair com ele, mas se ela acertasse ficaria com o boné dele.

– Ah moleque safado! O que é um boné perto de um encontro com uma garota. – Itachi esbanjou no sorriso em pura admiração. – Sua amiga deve ser muito bonita para um garoto "de quantos anos?", querer sair com ela.

– 16. Ela é bonita sim, posso dizer até que é capaz de parar o trânsito. – disse o loiro todo orgulhoso da beleza da amiga.

De repente uma criatura colorida esgueirou-se para a imaginação de Sasuke. Não soube dizer o porquê de aquele comentário fazer surgir a imagem da garota de cabelos cor de rosa. Talvez por ter lhe assaltado alguns segundos de sua respiração quando deveria estar atento ao tráfego ou por descobrir naquele instante que desejava vê-la outras vezes. – Sasuke se remexeu na cadeira inquieto, entrelaçou os dedos e apoiou os braços em cima da mesa. Não estava confortável com o rumo dos seus pensamentos e tratou de se focar no assunto.

– Quantos anos ela tem Naruto? – Sasuke quis saber imaginando uma mulher no meio de um bando de adolescentes jogando baseball. Doida!

– Ela é da nossa idade. – informou o Uzumaki extasiado seguindo a linha de pensamento do amigo. – inclusive faz 27 agora em março.

– Uma garota animada. – Itachi mostrava cada vez mais interesse.

– E como... – sussurrou Sasuke lembrando-se do bilhete encontrado no chão do seu quarto.

– Como? – Naruto questionou-o. Itachi também esperava uma resposta.

– Nada. Bobagem minha. E onde você entra nessa história?

– Ela quer levar Hinata junto e eu faço companhia a Hina-chan, entende. – Naruto deu uma piscadinha.

– Meu deus. Outro moleque safado. – Itachi se apressou em dizer enquanto Sasuke abafava uma risada. – E eu pensando que você estava de olho na sua amiga.

– Não! – Naruto bebeu o restante do chá em um único gole. – Somos amigos há tanto tempo que ela me espancaria se eu insinuasse qualquer coisa. Ela também faz arte marcial e se eu bem me lembro, ela boa.

– Por onde andava essa mulher em toda a minha vida? – Itachi mudou de posição na cadeira. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e começou a contar nos dedos. – Primeiro: gosta de brincadeiras. Mulheres assim... – olhou para Naruto que fechou a cara e depois para Sasuke que deu-lhe o sorrisinho malicioso. – Deixa pra lá. Segundo: É bonita de parar o trânsito. – continuou contando nos dedos. - Terceiro: Saber lutar.

– E cozinha muito bem. – acrescentou o loiro balançando a cabeça solenemente.

– É quem eu estava procurando. Por que você não mata a minha curiosidade de uma vez e nos apresenta. – acrescentou Itachi.

– Vai ter que esperar até sábado. – pontualizou Naruto.

– Tudo bem. Esperei até hoje, mais quatro dias não vão fazer diferença. – disse Itachi com certo ar de drama.

– Deixa de ser sonso Itachi. – proferiu Sasuke. – Nem conhece a garota. Não sabe se ela vai gostar de você e já está fazendo planos para se casar. Eu tenho que ouvir cada coisa... – desdenhou o irmão.

– E por que ela não iria gostar? Eu sou o mais bonito da família. – Naruto riu descaradamente do amigo. – Shh. Fique quieto. – Itachi reclamou do comportamento de Naruto. - Além disso, sei admirar uma boa mulher.

– Como se eu não te conhecesse. – redargüiu Sasuke e levantou-se. – Esse assunto já me encheu. Vou me arrumar.

Os dois observaram Sasuke se afastar, depois ouviram a porta bater.

– Fico me perguntando quando é que Sasuke vai parar de ser cafajeste com as mulheres. – falou Naruto enquanto se espreguiçava e recostava-se no encosto da cadeira.

– Quando ele encontrar uma mulher que o trate de mesmo modo que ele as trata. – Itachi consultou o relógio. – É melhor eu ir andando. Quer uma carona?

– Quero sim. – Naruto também olhou as horas e levantou-se. – Espera só uns cinco minutos. Vou escovar os dentes, calçar os sapatos e vestir a camisa. – foram para a sala. – Volto num instante. – foi para o quarto terminar de se arrumar.

Itachi foi até a varanda, olhou distraidamente o movimento do tráfego, as pessoas se exercitando entre a vegetação do Hamarikyu. Tóquio era uma cidade linda com seus jardins, o novo se misturando com o velho e a tranquilidade característica do país. Uma agitação se formava em seu interior. Sasuke era o alvo constante de suas preocupações. Seu irmão mantinha-se fechado principalmente para o amor, sempre que tocava nesse assunto o garoto fugia como um ladrão prestes a ser flagrado. Apesar de seu irmão ser adulto, sabia que ainda havia um menino magoado e se recusava a amadurecer dentro dele e quando se apaixonasse seria extremista. Entregar-se-ia demais ou correria na direção contrária. – o jovem colocou uma das mãos no bolso. – Como ajudá-lo a crescer? Era o que se perguntava constantemente.

– Estou pronto. - Naruto tirou Itachi de seus pensamentos.

– Vamos.

– JÁ ESTAMOS INDO SASUKE. – Naruto gritou esperando que seu amigo saísse do quarto.

Ouviram a porta ranger e Sasuke sair de calça jeans, camisa com os botões abertos, o sapatênis na mão e o cabelo todo bagunçado.

– Já estou de saída também. – Sasuke sentou-se no sofá para calçar os sapatos.

– Quer uma carona? – Itachi ofereceu se aproximando dele.

– Não. Vou no meu carro mesmo. – o Uchiha mais novo passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando ajeitá-los da maneira usual e começou a fechar os botões da camisa. – Tenho que carregar minha tralha.

– Então até mais tarde. - Itachi e Naruto se despediram e saíram.

Sasuke conferiu seus pertences, pegou as chaves e o celular, foi até a cozinha beber um copo de água, passou a mão pelos cabelos e saiu.

Sakura já estava iniciando sua corrida partindo da entrada do prédio, fez os alongamentos básicos para evitar lesões, começou num ritmo lento para adaptar a respiração e acompanhar a pulsação. Passou pelos dois quarteirões que levava a avenida principal, atravessou a rua passando para a calçada paralela ao jardim, tomou o sentido contrário ao apartamento de Naruto e seguiu em frente aumentando a velocidade gradativamente. Adorava a sensação de bem-estar que atividade física proporcionava. Era uma admiradora da máquina perfeita que era o corpo humano. Era seu destino ser mesmo uma médica. – sorriu rapidamente ao lembrar que os melhores pacientes era os pequeninos. Tão sinceros e cheios de gratidão e com metabolismos tão fascinantes, sempre em movimento e mutação. – Sakura estabilizou o ritmo e consultou o tempo. Correria mais 40 min. e terminaria com 10 min. de caminhada. Tinha feito um desjejum leve bem cedo e tomara uma boa quantidade de água bem antes de sair.

Sasuke com seu carro entrou à esquerda na avenida pegando a pista mais à direita, manteve a velocidade dentro do limite da via e ligou o som em volume baixo, concentrou-se no trânsito à sua frente e ao longe avistou uma figura pequena de cabelos amarrados em um curto rabo de cavalo, conjunto de malha azul e tênis escuro. Quanto mais se aproximava, mais nítida era a imagem da criatura. Diminuiu a velocidade e apreciou-a da cintura para baixo. Murmurou um elogio de pura satisfação masculina e com um sorriso carregado de segundas intenções tocou na buzina de leve um pouco antes de passar por ela.

Sakura permaneceu concentrada com o rosto contorcido de raiva. A buzina foi acionada mais uma vez e ela não resistiu em olhar, estava com um palavrão na ponta da língua que desapareceu no segundo em que viu emparelhado a ela, o moreno da tarde anterior. Esboçou um sorriso de divertimento. Entre ofegos da corrida sussurrou um bom dia e estalou um beijo na direção dele.

Sasuke sorriu levemente, nunca pensara que flertar fosse recreá-lo. Aquela garota o surpreendia cada dia. Desejou parar o carro e conhecê-la naquele instante, mas não queria se mostrar afoito e estava mesmo se divertindo com aquela brincadeira. Piscou para ela e afundou o pé no acelerador. Só esperava que se vissem outras vezes e que em breve tivesse a oportunidade de conhecê-la. – olhou o retrovisor direito e a viu sorrindo, seus lábios também se curvaram. O dia começara muito bom.

Sakura chegou em casa suada, satisfeita e sorrindo. Encontrou a amiga na cozinha comendo uma fruta e totalmente disposta.

– Bom dia dorminhoca! – a pelorrosa pegou um copo e encheu de água filtrada, não era muito fã de água gelada. – Pensei que ia virar o dia. – ingeriu o líquido vagarosamente.

– Levantei logo que você saiu. Fez uma boa corrida? – Hinata perguntou toda educada.

– Ótima! – Sakura esbanjou sorriso ao lembrar-se do gatinho que flertara com ela. – Vou tomar uma chuveirada e depois ligo para o hospital. Tem alguma objeção se pudermos nos apresentar hoje ainda ou amanhã? Estou um pouco ansiosa.

– Para mim está perfeito, também quero ver tudo logo. Sentir o clima sabe como? – disse a Hyuuga.

– Sei sim. – Sakura compreendia perfeitamente aquela reação. Seu estômago dava nó só de pensar em encarar uma equipe de trabalho que não conhecia. Despejou o resto da água dentro da pia e permaneceu ali divagando.

– Sabe Sakura, se vamos trabalhar um plantão e ter uma folga longa, não seria prudente arrumarmos outra atividade para aumentar os rendimentos e preencher o tempo vago? – sugeriu a morena, pois queria trabalhar em consultório.

– Eu ando pensando nisso também. – Sakura virou-se para Hinata. – Mas vamos com calma. Vamos usar as primeiras semanas para nos adaptarmos ao ritmo de trabalho, às pessoas daqui e depois vemos mais uma vaga de trabalho com carga horária compatível com nossos horários.

– Estou com umas ideias aqui, mas vou processá-las melhor e depois conversaremos sobre elas. – acrescentou Hinata.

– Tudo bem garotinha. Agora vou me lavar. - Sakura precipitou-se para o banheiro.

Hinata continuou ali sentada remoendo suas ideias e testando possibilidades. Mais tarde exporia seus argumentos e tentaria convencê-la a tornarem-se sócias em uma pequena clínica pediátrica. – uma agitação surgiu dentro de si. A proposta era tentadora até mesmo para ela que já vinha imaginando como as coisas sucederiam se houvesse concordância nesse assunto. – foi até a pia e lavou as mãos satisfeita consigo mesma. No pouco tempo que estavam ali, as coisas estavam melhorando cada vez mais e Sakura se mostrava menos melancólica e mais feliz.

.

.


	8. Capítulo 8

.

.

.

A visita ao hospital estava marcada para as 16hs daquele mesmo dia. Faltava uma hora para o encontro. Sakura já estava pronta no estilo tailleur em calça preta, blusa de seda azul, sapatos de salto, cabelo solto, quase nenhuma maquiagem e impaciente ao esperar por Hinata que trocava de roupa de 5 em 5 minutos.

– Vamos Hinata. – Sakura fechou a pasta de couro que usava para trabalhar enquanto esperava sentada na sala. – Tenho certeza de que você está linda. – revirou os olhos em desdém.

– Não sei. – a morena estava na frente de seu espelho analisando a aparência. Saia secretária em verde bebê, blusa de gola rulê na cor creme, sandália na mesma cor da blusa, cabelo preso em coque, brincos de argola e um brilho nos lábios. – Acho que não está bom. – virava-se em vários ângulos.

Sakura materializou-se na porta do quarto.

– Você está ótima Hinata, não precisa mudar nada.

– Tem certeza?! – Hinata estava insegura e mudou o ângulo mais uma vez.

– Está perfeita. – disse Sakura desejando que a amiga ficasse satisfeita com sua aparência. – Precisamos ir. Sei que o hospital não fica tão longe daqui, mas só deus sabe quanto tempo vamos gastar para chegar lá. – foi mais para dentro do quarto pegando a escova de cabelos e penteando os seus.

– Por que não pegamos um táxi? – Hinata ajeitou de novo os cabelos deixando alguns fios soltos.

– Porque precisamos aprender o caminho indo de ônibus já que começaremos a trabalhar na próxima semana. – Sakura jogou a escova sobre o futon e nem sequer olhou-se no espelho. Hinata que a observava discretamente suspirou.

– Como eu gostaria de ser assim. – viu Sakura franzir o rosto desconfiada. – Oh! Não fique chateada. – apressou-se em acrescentar. – Estou te elogiando. – decidiu se afastar do espelho. – Você é tão prática e confiante e tudo lhe cai bem.

– Está brincando?! – Sakura estava surpresa por Hinata vê-la dessa maneira. – Sou prática porque não tenho saída, pouca coisa combina com esse cabelo. – gesticulou rapidamente com as mãos para a cabeça. – E também porque não ligo muito para esse negócio de arrumação.

– É, eu sei e te admiro por isso. – pegou uma pasta em cima da cama muito parecida com a de Sakura. – Você é tão bonita que até dispensa preparação. Vamos?

– Ei! – Sakura segurou um braço de Hinata. – Você é linda e não pense menos que isso está bem?

– Está bem. Obrigada. - As duas trocaram sorrisos afetuosos.

– Agora vamos. – Sakura a guiou para fora do apartamento antes que mudasse de ideia em relação à aparência.

Ao chegarem ao hospital seguiram diretamente para a recepção identificando-se e procurando a diretoria do hospital. Foram encaminhadas à Diretoria que ficava no 4º andar do prédio. O local era muito elegante e limpo com muito vidro e granito nos diversos balcões. Uma mulher baixa e morena ofereceu-lhes um sorriso amistoso e indicou que se aproximassem.

– Posso ajudá-las senhoritas? – a mulher não conseguiu disfarçar a curiosidade em relação ao cabelo de Sakura, mas ficou constrangida ao constatar sua indiscrição vendo o olhar duro da moça.

– Temos horário marcado com o Senhor Kabuto. – Hinata adiantou-se já que Sakura parecia aborrecida. – Senhora...

– Takezo Yue. – a mulher sorriu e consultou a agenda no computador levantando os olhos logo em seguida. – Haruno Sakura e Hyuuga Hinata.

– Isso mesmo. – confirmou Sakura. – Podemos nos sentar?

– Claro que sim. Só um momento que vou anunciá-las.

– Obrigada. – Hinata agradeceu já que Sakura tinha se afastado para se sentar.

Observaram a mulher fazer uma ligação e à meia voz iniciaram um rápido dialogo.

– Você viu como ela me olhou? – Sakura disse entre os dentes.

– Todo mundo te olha assim a primeira vez que te vê. – Hinata sorriu tentando apaziguar o ânimo da amiga.

– Não consigo me acostumar com isso. – a rosada soltou um longo suspiro e se conformou.

Para Sakura sempre foi assim. As pessoas a olhavam com se fosse esquisita, de outro mundo. Não demoraria até que perguntasse se a cor de seus cabelos era tão natural quanto parecia. Na infância era alvo de zombaria entre os garotos e tinha de suportar, pois preferia brincar com os meninos do que com as meninas. Era magra e desajeitada, tinha pais intoleráveis e o maldito cabelo rosa. A voz da mulher a tirou de seus pensamentos.

– Ele irá recebê-las agora. Acompanhem-me. É por aqui, por favor. – Yue se levantou, conduziu-as por um pequeno corredor e indicou a primeira porta à direita. – Sejam bem vindas.

– Obrigada. – Sakura deu-lhe um breve sorriso enquanto sentia o coração disparar. Bateu de leve na porta e ouviu o comando para entrar.

A sala era bem iluminada pela luz solar, móveis básicos, mas funcionais e o homem sentado atrás da mesa que ficava de frente para a porta era bem mais jovem do que tinham imaginado.

– Boa tarde. Sou Haruno Sakura. – a rosada estendeu a mão para um cumprimento formal.

– Hyuuga Hinata. – Hinata repetiu o gesto.

– Boa tarde, senhoritas. – imediatamente o homem levantou-se e as cumprimentou e um aperto de mão firme e profissional. – Sejam bem vindas. Sentem-se. – indicou a elas as cadeiras à sua frente e esperou que elas se acomodassem para só então se sentar. – Falem-me sobre as pediatras que há em vocês? – gracejou por causa da pergunta direta e fora do padrão.

Sakura achou graça e abriu sua pasta tirando de lá sua carta de recomendação e seus títulos.

– Sou uma médica apaixonada. – entregou-lhe os documentos. – Gosto de verdade do que faço.

– Bom... – disse Kabuto analisando rapidamente a papelada. – Vejo que tem muita competência, ainda mais sendo recomendada pela Tsunade. – fitou-a nos olhos. – São amigas?

– Agora sim, mas houve uma época em que fui sua paciente. – sorriu ao ver os lábios do homem se curvar de maneira agradável. – Ela me influenciou bastante.

– Tenho certeza que sim. É pós-graduada em Saúde da criança e do Adolescente e em Alergia e Imunologia Clínica.

– Isso mesmo. - Sakura indicou os títulos referente à pós. – É minha área natural.

– E você? – gesticulou para Hinata e pegou os documentos que ela ofereceu.

– Também gosto muito do que faço. Sou pós-graduada em puericultura e terapia intensiva neonatal.

– Também conhece Tsunade?

– Apenas como colega de trabalho.

– Ótimo! – devolveu-lhes os papéis. – Estou satisfeito com tudo o que vejo e só poço desejar que sejam bem vindas à equipe. Sempre que necessitar, vocês podem nos procurar aqui na Diretoria. Por coincidência, a equipe do qual vocês farão parte pega o plantão de hoje às 19:00h, se quiserem permanecer por aqui até lá, eu posso apresentá-las a eles e também as dependências do hospital.

– Para mim é a solução perfeita. – Sakura guardou seus documentos. – Quando terão início as nossas atividades?

– Na segunda-feira à noite está bom para vocês?

– Excelente! – exclamou Hinata mesmo sabendo que essa data já estava estabelecida.

– Senhoritas. – Kabuto se levantou. – Vamos dar uma volta.

Saíram em turismo pelo hospital começando pelo andar da administração onde estavam. Passaram pelo laboratório de análises clínicas, maternidade onde Hinata iria trabalhar, esterilização de materiais, lavanderia, radiologia e ultrassonografia, centro cirúrgico, ortopedia e traumatologia. Tudo no terceiro e parte do segundo andar. Na outra parte era a área de isolamento e internação. Chegaram ao térreo onde estavam os consultórios do PS e recepção geral do hospital onde foram apresentadas aos colegas de trabalho. Sakura tentou ignorar todos os olhares de curiosidade e espanto.

– Como podem ver. – Kabuto deu continuidade à sua apresentação. – É um hospital como qualquer outro, porém novo. – entraram na recepção da pediatria. – Não é um hospital-escola já que não atendemos todos os casos aqui, mas fiquem cientes que muitos turistas procuram atendimento em nossos serviços.

– Já imaginava isso. – disse Sakura deduzindo o óbvio por estar localizado próximo a região central da capital. Ficou admirada pela graciosidade da ala pediátrica do PS. – Este lugar é adorável mesmo para um hospital.

– Queremos que os nossos pequenos pacientes sintam-se à vontade aqui e tenham tranqüilidade durante o atendimento. – esclareceu Kabuto.

– É assim que deve ser. – Sakura acrescentou.

Ela observou cada detalhe e comentava tudo com Hinata que também estava fascinada. O ambiente era pintando em tons pastéis, havia brinquedoteca, uma sala de repouso, de banho e de medicação. As cadeiras eram acolchoadas e coloridas como se fossem lápis de cor e havia dois consultórios com toda a estrutura necessária.

– Bem senhoritas, nosso tour termina aqui. Fiquem à vontade e mais tarde me procurem que lhes apresentarei os seus companheiros.

As duas decidiram dar uma volta nas redondezas do hospital. Tomaram chá, passearam em lojas sofisticadas da região e duas horas depois já estavam novamente na recepção do pronto socorro. O diretor já estava pronto para ir embora, faria as apresentações e partiria. Por decisão de Hinata, foram primeiro à maternidade e conheceram apenas a equipe fixa como enfermeiro, auxiliar e técnico em enfermagem e anestesista, já que a variação de obstetras e ginecologistas era relativamente grande. Desceram para o térreo na ala de PS. Quando entraram na recepção da pediatria, Kabuto acenou para uma mulher loira aparentando a mesma idade das duas pediatras. A moça se aproximou polidamente.

– Boa noite Ino. – o homem a cumprimentou com um lampejo de malícia nos olhos.

– Boa noite Senhor. – a loira o cumprimentou.

– Estas são as novas contratadas do nosso hospital. Hyuuga Hinata. – apontou para a moça de cabelos pretos e esperou terminar suas apresentações. – Ela ficará a cargo dos RN.

A loira anuiu com a cabeça concordando.

– E esta é Haruno Sakura. Ela irá trabalhar aqui com vocês.

– Muito prazer Senhora Haruno. – Ino estendeu-lhe a mão.

– O prazer é meu Ino. – Sakura aceitou o cumprimento. – Me chame de Sakura.

– Ino é a enfermeira do plantão. – Kabuto informou a Sakura. – Há um técnico e um auxiliar de enfermagem e outro pediatra nesta equipe. Onde está o Sai?

– Ele está atendendo um paciente na sala dois. – Ino indicou a porta e colocou as mãos no bolso do jaleco. Não demonstrara, mas estava intrigada com a cor do cabelo da nova pediatra. Vira e mexe, olhava para aquela cabeleira. – Ali vem ele. – apontou para a porta de onde saía uma mulher com um garotinho de mais ou menos 4 anos e logo em seguida um homem moreno claro de cabelos e olhos muito escuros e rosto apático.

Sakura trocou olhares com Hinata que tentava censurá-la silenciosamente para não fazer nenhum comentário irreverente. O homem se aproximou mantendo os olhos sobre Sakura.

– Boa noite. – disse o jovem.

Sakura segurou o sorriso. A voz do cara era deliciosamente masculina.

– Boa noite Sai. – Ino se apressou em responder. Percebeu a intensidade do olhar dele e ficou levemente enciumada. Não que tivesse algum interesse nele, mas o homem era sempre indiferente a quase tudo e ficou surpresa por causa do seu leve interesse na nova pediatra. – Essas são nossas novas colegas de trabalho. Hyuuga Hinata. – esperou eles se saudarem. - E esta é Haruno Sakura.

– Senhoritas. – Sai a cumprimentou com um pouco mais de atenção. – É um prazer conhecê-las.

– Igualmente. - retrucou Sakura divertida.

– Bom senhores. Apresentações feitas. Eu preciso me retirar. – falou Kabuto já saindo do ambiente. – Fiquem à vontade e até segunda-feira.

– Vamos nos sentar. – sugeriu Ino.

– Acho que já vamos também. Estou cansada e meus pés estão sofrendo. – disse Sakura.

– Fiquem mais um pouco. – pediu Sai aproveitando que não havia paciente aguardando naquele instante e querendo mais tempo com a garota de cabelo rosa. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – dirigiu-se a Sakura e chegou bem perto dela.

– Pode. – Sakura enrugou a testa especulando porque ele estava tão perto.

– Seu cabelo é rosa de verdade? – ele pegou levemente na ponta do cabelo dela.

Ino soltou o ar ruidosamente e Hinata nem se preocupou em abafar a risada.

– É sim. – Sakura respondeu em tom de pirraça e estapeou a mão dele para que a afastasse de suas madeixas. – O senhor é muito inconveniente. Vamos Hinata.

– Vamos. Tchau Ino. – Hinata acenou para a loira. – Tchau Sai. – repetiu o gesto. – Até logo.

– Até. – Ino respondeu.

– Tchau pra vocês. – Sakura generalizou a despedida e fez cara de desdém para Sai. – Idiota! – murmurou para Hinata enquanto saíam pela porta da frente.

– Pelo amor de deus Sai. – Ino se aproximou dele com as mãos nas têmporas. – Você é muito estúpido. – deu-lhe uma tapa no braço. – Idiota!

– Eu não fiz nada de mais. – ele massageou no local do golpe. - Só fiz a pergunta que ninguém teve coragem de fazer.

– Eu entendo. – Ino suspirou. – Mesmo assim, devia ter ficado de boca fechada. Acho que ela não gosta de chamar a atenção.

– Impossível! – Sai protestou na mesma hora. – Com um cabelo tão incomum e uma beleza selvagem como a dela, só se ela andasse de burca. – viu uma família chegar e esperar pelo atendimento. – Vamos trabalhar.

– Beleza selvagem em... – Ino especulou qual era o grau de interesse de Sai pela Sakura e deixou a mente divagar. Encaminhou-se para o seu posto e acompanhou o acolhimento que os outros membros da equipe davam às crianças recém chegadas. As meninas estavam comentando sobre a nova pediatra. Ela ia mesmo dar o que falar.

Sakura e Hinata chegaram em casa por volta das 20:00h. Hinata foi tomar banho, Sakura chutou os sapatos para dentro de seu quarto e decidiu sair para comprar o jantar. Resolveu ir até a avenida principal comprar um combinado individual que era suficiente para ela e a amiga. Atravessou as duas quadras em passadas largas até chegar ao seu destino. Efetuou a compra e estranhou o tráfego intenso naquele horário. Iniciou a volta menos afoita.

Sasuke estava irritado por causa do trânsito lento e porque Karin ficara o dia todo no seu pé querendo garantir sua companhia no final do dia. Olhou de relance para a passageira ao seu lado. Até quando pretendia conviver com ela? Não sentia nada além de atração física que nem era tão vívida como antes. Estavam indo ao apartamento para que ele tomasse banho e trocasse as roupas. Planejava levá-la para tomar alguma coisa e logo em seguida deixá-la em casa e voltar para seu apartamento. Ligou a seta da direita pedindo passagem e entrou na primeira rua à direita, iria cortar caminho por dentro do bairro já que todos os motoristas estavam decididos em ficar na avenida principal. Virou à esquerda e seguiu reto, passou em frente ao prédio onde nem sabia que tinha um apartamento, diminuiu a velocidade, virou à esquerda depois à direita e a esquerda novamente e bang!

Lá estava ela de novo. Andando pela calçada com um pacote nas mãos, vestida de tailluer e... - Sasuke focou seus pés.

– Minha nossa! – Karin exclamou ao ver a mulher de cabelo cor-de-rosa, tailluer e chinelos. – Quem será essa criatura?! – parecia espantada e despeitada ao se referir a Sakura.

Sasuke amaldiçoou-se por ter cedido à insistência de Karin em ir com ele. Estava perdendo uma oportunidade de conhecer aquela criatura. Se estivesse sozinho daria um jeito de abordá-la, mas agora queria mesmo era se tornar invisível.

Sakura ergueu os olhos para o carro que vinha devagar e o reconheceu no mesmo segundo. Focou o moreno e depois a ruiva que estava ao seu lado. Ergueu mais o queixo em atitude de superioridade e olhou para o homem mais uma vez. Eles até que combinavam. – pensou despeitada.

Sasuke sentiu cada centímetro do seu corpo vibrar. Ela ficara com ciúmes comprovado pela sua atitude arrogante e desafiadora. Meu deus! Ele queria mordê-la. – apertou os lábios para conter o sorriso que se formava, deu seta esperando que algum motorista lhe cedesse a passagem e virou à direita voltando para a avenida principal. Em poucos minutos estaria em casa. Até que trazer Karin não fora assim tão ruim. Aquela irritante tinha lhe servido para alguma coisa.

.

.

.


	9. Capítulo 9

.

.

.

O final de semana chegou num piscar de olhos. Sakura estava terminando de passar batom e pensando como a vida em uma cidade agitada como Tóquio voava. Estava vestida com um vestido justo e curto tomara que caia na cor marrom claro com listras verticais vermelhas, bolero de manga comprida na mesma cor das listras do vestido e sandália baixa marrom. A intenção era parecer casual. Pensou em Konohamaru e o julgou como um garoto de sorte. Piscou para si mesma e não soube dizer o porquê, mas o moreno do carrão com a ruiva do lado lhe veio à cabeça mais uma vez naquele dia. Por que ele tinha que estragar a brincadeira? – passou as mãos pelos cabelos e ajeitou o bolero sobre os ombros. Dane-se! Concluiu que estava pronta e saiu do quarto no mesmo momento em que ouviu as batidas na porta. Hinata com certeza estava na via dolorosa do que vestir. Depois de ter feito a maior manha ao saber que seria a companhia de Naruto, a morena aceitou as artimanhas da amiga. Sakura abriu a porta e encontrou um loiro todo cheio de sorrisos e deliciosamente perfumado.

– Olá Sakura-chan.

Sakura se afastou dando passagem. Naruto veio em sua direção e roçou o braço amigavelmente no dela, segurou-lhe a cabeça e em seguida deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

– Oi. – Sakura sorriu para ele e fechou a porta. – Você parece animado.

– E estou mesmo. – ele olhou em volta. – Onde está Hina-chan?

Sakura revirou os olhos.

– Trocando de roupa... – foi em direção ao seu quarto. – Pela décima vez eu acho. – sumiu porta adentro resolvendo que levaria uma bolsa.

– Jesus! – Naruto coçou a cabeça e sentou-se relaxado no sofá de costas para o corredor. Ouviu passos. – Sakura-chan, já sabe aonde vamos? – perguntou sem olhar para trás.

Hinata estava ansiosa. Uma taquicardia infindável arrasava seu peito. Puxava o ar devagar para dentro dos pulmões e soltava lentamente tentando espantar o nervosismo. Queria parecer natural, mas seus nervos estavam à flor da pele desde que Sakura viera com aquela proposta indecorosa e não podia voltar atrás. Não queria parecer infantil e aceitou o convite mesmo com dúvida. Passara um bom tempo se arrumando como terapia, mas no momento em que entrou na sala e viu aquela massa de cabelos loiros arrepiados, seu coração disparou novamente e suas bochechas esquentaram. _Comporte-se como adulta_! – censurou-se e apertou os lábios. Precisava dizer alguma coisa já que ouvira a pergunta.

– Como vai Naruto-kun?

Naruto olhou por cima do ombro. Seus olhos brilharam e abriram muito. Levantou-se sentindo como se fios desencapados faiscassem por todo seu corpo. Ela estava tão...

– Hinata. – Naruto desceu e subiu os olhos mais de uma vez. Sexy! Foi a palavra que encontrou para descrevê-la naquela calça jeans apertada que até parecia sufocá-la, salto alto, blusa tomara que caia lilás em cetim com um cinto do mesmo tecido logo abaixo do busto, cabelos soltos e pontos de luz nas orelhas. Sua boca encheu de água. Enterrou as mãos nos bolsos sentindo-se desajeitado pela pontada de luxúria, mas tinha que reconhecer que ela era um deleite. – Tudo bem. E você?

– Eu também estou bem. – apesar da timidez ela sorriu e experimentou um prazer vertiginoso diante do olhar faminto de Naruto. Permaneceu ali parada onde estava.

Ele não sabia se aproximava dela ou ficava ali parado olhando-a com se ela fosse uma sobremesa irrecusável. Optou por se sentar.

Ela imaginou que seria muito grosseiro se não lhe fizesse companhia e foi sentar ao lado dele, mas não muito perto.

Naruto sentiu o cheiro agradável que chegou junto com ela. Um aroma discreto e adocicado que fazia a cabeça de um homem girar e querer chegar mais perto. Olhou para ela de esguelha. Diferente dele que provava toda a pressão da circulação sanguínea em cada membro do seu corpo, ela parecia tranqüila naquela aparência sensual.

Os dois permaneceram em um silêncio embaraçoso. Sakura saiu do quarto sem fazer alarde. Seus olhos se estreitaram quando viu aquelas duas cabeças quase imóveis. _Meu Deus! O que eu faço com esses dois_. Pensou já dando uma risadinha silenciosa. Largou sem fazer barulho, a bolsa que havia ido buscar, agachou-se e começou a engatinhar com o maior cuidado em direção as costas do sofá. Olhou em volta procurando algo que pudesse ajudar. A bolsa! – Esticou a perna e com o pé puxou o objeto até pegá-lo com a mão torcendo para que nenhum dos dois percebesse qualquer movimento. Chegou até a parte de trás do sofá e sentou de costas para eles. Avaliou o peso da bolsa e concluiu que estava leve. Segurou firme na alça e... Pá!

A cabeça de Hinata foi projetada para frente fazendo-a levantar assustada na mesma hora em que exclamava um ai.

– Filha da mãe! – resmungou ao ver aquela cabeça cor de rosa se sacudindo de tanto rir. Voltou-se para Naruto com olhos como fendas. Ele estava rindo e se controlou no mesmo instante. – Você é bem engraçadinha em?!

Sakura se levantou desajeitada e com cara de inocente.

– O que é que vocês estão fazendo sentados aí como dois estranhos que nem falam a mesma língua? – ajeitou a bolsa à tira colo. – Pelo amor de deus! Parecia até que eu estava surda. – contornou o sofá e sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

– Nem todo mundo é tagarela igual a você. – murmurou o loiro encolhendo os ombros diante do olhar cético de Sakura. Hinata se sentou.

– Ah qual é Naruto? Você fala mais do que eu. Estou te estranhando. Hinata eu até entendo. É muito tímida. – a cabelo rosa tocou a mão da amiga. – Mas você?!

– Não sou tímida nada. – protestou Hinata levantando-se no mesmo instante em que bateram à porta. – Eu atendo.

– Ela só quer escapar. – sussurrou Sakura para Naruto. – Deve ser o meu garoto.

– Me deixa dar uma olhada na cara desse safado. – disse Naruto cheio de si.

Os dois também se levantaram. Naruto foi para mais perto da porta e deu uma olhada considerável no traseiro de Hinata. Suspirou e colocou a mão no bolso. Quem era ele para criticar alguém. Parecia até um moleque excitado.

A morena abriu a porta e deu passagem a um garoto sorridente vestido de t-shirt preta, calça jeans escuro, tênis e um buquê de tulipas vermelhas nas mãos. Olhou para Hinata de cima abaixo e puxou uma flor do buquê.

– Como vai senhorita?

– Muito bem e muito obrigada. – a jovem cheirou a flor. - Hinata. Me chame de Hinata.

– Certo... e onde está minha garota?

Naruto soltou o ar ruidosamente e Sakura deu-lhe uma cotovelada fazendo-o resmungar.

– Vê se você aprende. – a rosada sussurrou para ele.

– Até parece que um garoto seboso desse pode me ensinar alguma coisa. – disse Naruto a si mesmo no momento em que seus olhos cruzaram-se com os de Konohamaru e mediram força como dois machos brigando pelo território.

Konohamaru desviou o olhar até repousá-lo em Sakura. Sorriu de canto a canto e se aproximou dela.

– Para a garota mais legal que eu conheço. – o garoto estendeu as flores. – Você está linda Sakura-chan.

– Obrigada. São maravilhosas. – Sakura mergulhou o rosto no buquê e inspirou. – Você também está lindo. – tocou-lhe o rosto com a mão e logo em seguida beijou os dois lados. – Quero que conheça o meu amigo. – pegou-o pela mão e se aproximou de Naruto fazendo as apresentações.

– Fala aí. – disse Naruto sem muito entusiasmo e estendeu a mão.

– Oi. – Konohamaru aceitou o cumprimento com os olhos especulativos.

– Eu vou colocar as flores em um jarro com água e depois saímos. – Sakura desapareceu para a cozinha.

– Então você é amigo da Sakura-chan? – Konohamaru quis saber dando uma volta pela sala observando os detalhes. Parou e olhou desconfiado para o outro homem no ambiente. – Que tipo de amizade? – a pergunta soou como se tivesse sido feita por um namorado ciumento.

Naruto quase riu em escárnio. Sentindo-se ultrajado, ergueu a postura num movimento ameaçador.

– Do tipo longa e duradoura. – disse rispidamente e ouviu a risadinha de Hinata. – Ele é muito abusado. – murmurou para ela.

– Eu sei. – ela concordou.

– E o que você veio fazer aqui? – Konohamaru reparou que ele estava arrumado. Será que ele ia estragar seus planos?

– O que?! – Naruto ficou catatônico.

Sakura voltou à sala no instante em que o menino fez a pergunta e se aproximou dele explicando.

– Tomei a liberdade de convidar Naruto e Hinata. Você se importa? – a cabelo rosa fez uma voz melosa cheia de dengo.

– Não, mas... – para Konohamaru era como se tivessem lhe jogado um balde de água gelada, estava até cheia de cubos de gelo.

Sakura sentindo a hesitação de Konohamaru, o puxou para um segredinho.

– Eles precisam de um empurrãozinho.

Ele olhou para os dois referidos, um do lado do outro. O babaca tinha uma cara de besta com aquele ar enfezadinho e Hinata parecia uma boneca. Que idiota! Era o queria dizer.

– Que Mané! – sussurrou para Sakura. – Quem precisa de empurrão pra ficar com uma gata como ela?

Sakura deu uma risada curta.

– É o que estou me perguntando. Vamos?

– Ta legal. – o jovem se animou num passe de mágica. – Estava pensando em irmos ao cinema. O que acha? – ofereceu o braço para Sakura que aceitou prontamente.

– Para mim parece ótimo. – disse ela e foram se retirando.

– Vamos Naruto-Kun.

– Vou ficar de olho nesse descarado. – ainda fumegando de raiva, Naruto nem se deu conta que tinha entrelaçado seus dedos com o de Hinata.

Ela sim tinha plena consciência do que se passava entre eles como se estivesse exposta em carne viva e a sensibilidade do corpo fosse exorbitante. O calor daquela mão forte, o jeito como se movimentavam enquanto andavam e a sensação de estar segura era inesquecível. Desceram as escadas juntos. Ela um degrau atrás dele. Antes de chegarem ao lado de fora, a raiva de Naruto já tinha se dissipado, então se deu conta da mão de Hinata na sua e deliberadamente não soltou. Era uma barreira quebrada e não iria levantá-la novamente. Liberou o alarme do carro e abriu a porta do carona para ela.

– Você vai aí. – ordenou ele. Esperou que ela se ajeitasse e bateu a porta. Quando sentou no banco do motorista, Sakura e Konohamaru já estavam sentados atrás. - Para onde?

– Eu estava pensando naquele shopping que fica fora do centro e é de frente para a baía. As salas de cinemas de lá são muito boas. Sabe qual é? – falou Konohamaru.

– Sei, sei sim. – Naruto respondeu meio vago e deu partida.

Enquanto seguiam, Sakura e Konohamaru interagiam animadamente sobre o jogo de baseball que ela perdera. Naruto olhou pelo retrovisor e viu como os dois pareciam muito à vontade ali como se fossem velhos conhecidos. Seus sentimentos se suavizaram refletindo em seu rosto cheio de afeição. Até que o moleque era bem esperto e Sakura-chan parecia feliz. – sorriu meio de lado e o sangue esquentou quando olhou para Hinata o admirando com aqueles grandes olhos cinzentos. Voltou sua atenção à via, pois precisava se recompor.

A noite já estava caindo quando entraram no estacionamento do estabelecimento. Foram direto para a ala de cinemas comprar os ingressos para um filme de ação baseado em um jogo de vídeo game. Sakura fez um discurso sobre alimentação saudável tentando impedir os lanchinhos destruidores do organismo e não precisaram esperar muito para o início da sessão.

-o—o-

Sasuke seguia pela via principal do centro de Tóquio. Não queria admitir, mas aquilo estava se tornando um hábito. No obscuro de seus desejos queria ver um ponto rosa. Balançou a cabeça em negação. Continuou o trajeto, mas reparava nas pessoas caminhando dos dois lados da rua.

Quando chegou em casa jogou as chaves em cima do sofá. Estava um pouco cansado e aborrecido. Tirou a blusa e chutou os sapatos assim que entrou em seu quarto, iria tomar um banho, comer qualquer coisa e aproveitar que Naruto não estava em casa para trabalhar sossegado. Precisava parar de pensar nela.

-o—o-

A porta da sala onde iriam assistir o filme foi aberta. Naruto foi à frente seguido por Hinata, Sakura e Konohamaru. O loiro sugeriu os assentos do fundo e todos concordaram. Naruto seguiu em frente entrando na antepenúltima fileira à direita. Sakura segurou Konohamaru pela mão e seguiram para a fileira de trás.

– Deixe-os sozinhos. – disse Sakura e sugeriu que eles sentassem logo atrás.

Naruto olhou para os lados e para trás e viu dois caras de pau com sorrisos gigantescos. _Que dupla!_ – pensou ele.

Poucos minutos depois as luzes se apagaram e o som começou a fluir. A temperatura estava agradável. Sakura se ajeitou confortavelmente assim com Konohamaru. Naruto e Hinata permaneceram como estavam. A sessão não estava tão cheia e a maioria das pessoas estavam mais à frente. No decorrer do filme Naruto e Hinata foram relaxando até que a morena se abaixou para soltar as sandálias. Naruto deslizou mais para o lado dela e quando ela voltou à posição, eles estavam praticamente colados.

– Se importa se eu ficar assim? – ele murmurou rente a orelha dela e se deliciou com seu suspiro.

– N-não. – Hinata balançou a cabeça em total debilidade, tinha certeza que ele ouvia as batidas de seu coração e graças a deus que estava escuro, assim não veria o rubor de sua face.

– E se eu fizer isso assim? – Naruto foi dando beijinhos da bochecha até o canto da boca, passou o braço por trás da cadeira, apertou o ombro dela e a trouxe para mais perto ainda. – Mmmmm, você tem um cheiro tão bom.

Hinata sabia que precisava de coragem. Ela queria desesperadamente beijar aquele homem, mas...

– Hinata. – chamou Naruto à meia voz. – Olhe para mim. – esperou que ela o atendesse. – Eu preciso te beijar. – roçou os lábios sobre o dela sentindo-a ofegar.

Hinata perdeu a noção de tempo e espaço. Era como estar flutuando no infinito. Só conseguia ouvir sua própria pulsação e a voz dele lhe dizendo que não podia esperar então todo o pensamento se esvaiu.

Naruto movia os lábios sobre o dela com lentidão. Aceitava tudo o que lhe era oferecido. A doçura, a maciez, o calor. Com a língua, Hinata acariciava os lábios que a beijava e sentiu o estremecimento, talvez dela, talvez dele. Naquele momento não saberia definir. Queria apenas sentir tudo, tudo que aquele beijo podia proporcionar.

Naruto tinha certeza que nunca havia beijado e sido beijado daquela maneira antes. A boca dela era doce e suculenta e muito, muito sensual. Passou a língua no lábio inferior dela e Arg! Ela gemeu baixinho. Aquilo eram o céu e o inferno ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura decidiu que já estava de bom tamanho aquele agarramento e resolveu sacanear. Colocou a mão na boca e riu. Meteu o pé na cadeira de Naruto.

– Tem gente que não tem vergonha. – disse ela em tom de reprovação. - Vem para o cinema só para dar uns pegas.

– Ai... Caraca! – Konohamaru disparou a rir baixinho.

Hinata ficou ereta, não ousaria olhar para trás, porém estava sorrindo. Sakura ia lhe pagar.

Naruto olhou com o rosto totalmente contorcido em desprezo e soletrou silenciosamente um palavrão. Sakura estalou um beijo para ele e sacudiu a mão dispensando os dardos que o olhar dele lhe lançava. Ela quase podia ver o balãozinho de xingamentos em cima daquela cabeça amarela. Ele era o melhor.

Depois do filme e do jantar, as meninas resolveram explorar uma loja de departamento feminino. Naruto e Konohamaru se sentaram em um banco de frente para a loja.

– Naruto, há quanto tempo você conhece elas?

– Conheço Sakura há uns treze anos e Hinata há mais ou menos duas semanas. Por quê?

– Elas são legais. Para garotas eu quero dizer, principalmente a Sakura-chan.

– É, eu sei. Ela é especial. – cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e recostou-se no banco lembrando-se da vida miserável que ela vivia naquela casa em Hirakata.

– É, ela é especial sim...

– Diga-me uma coisa Konohamaru? – o olhou pelo canto do olho. – Por que fez aquela aposta?

Desconcertado e um pouco tímido, Konohamaru hesitou em responder, mas por fim falou.

– Eu queria me tornar amigo dela. Não é comum uma mulher se misturar no meio de um bando de garotos e brincar como se tivesse a mesma idade. Ela me surpreendeu. As garotas geralmente são um saco, cheias de não me toque e coisas desse tipo. Ela é diferente, além de ser uma beleza.

– É verdade... – Naruto sorriu de um jeito sonhador. – Ela é mesmo uma beleza.

– Se eu fosse mais velho, ia querer namorar com ela com certeza.

– Deixa de ser abusado! – Naruto o repreendeu, mas achou graça. – Você não é o tipo dela.

– E você sabe qual é por acaso?!

As moças se aproximaram ao perceber na fisionomia deles que estavam discutindo.

– Qual é o problema? – Sakura se adiantou em perguntar. – Pensei que vocês estavam em paz.

– Esse moleque se acha. – Naruto acusou Konohamaru. – Ele acha que te conhece.

– Esse esquentadinho aí ficou todo afetado só porque eu mencionei que se eu fosse mais velho namoraria você. – o garoto apontou para Sakura. – Aposto que você prefere os morenos?

Sakura e Hinata trocaram olhares e sorrisos cheios de segredos.

– Chega de apostas. – Sakura cortou o assunto e fez Konohamaru se levantar. – Vamos embora. Amanhã temos um dia cheio.

– E, é mesmo. – disse Naruto se levantando e pegando a mão de Hinata. – Precisam de ajuda?

– Não. Obrigada. Além do mais, amanhã vamos acordar cedo. – disse Sakura.

– Está certo. – Naruto levou a mão de Hinata aos lábios e beijou. – Qual o itinerário?

– Vamos deixar o garotão aqui na casa dele e depois você nos deixa no nosso buraco. Tá bom assim? – argumentou a moça de cabelo rosa

– Está perfeito. – Naruto respondeu a Sakura enquanto caminhavam em direção ao estacionamento. Puxou Hinata para falar-lhe ao pé do ouvido. – Sempre sonhei em namorar no portão.

Ela olhou naqueles lindos olhos azuis e viu refletido ali os seus próprios sentimentos. Cedeu ao desejo e deu-lhe um selinho.

– Eu também...

.

.

.


	10. Capítulo 10

.

.

.

Sakura e Hinata saíram pela manhã para fazer compras. Retornaram duas horas depois com as mãos cheias e prontas para o início das atividades. Preparam primeiro a sobremesa, depois limparam e arrumaram tudo dispondo os móveis de maneira que as pessoas transitassem livremente, mantendo apenas uma pequena mesa de cerejeira no centro da sala que serviria como bufê de frutas e frios.

Já era quase quatro horas da tarde quando terminaram tudo.

– Hinata, que tal se nós descansarmos um pouquinho? – Sakura se sentou no chão do corredor, não queria tirar nada do lugar. – Só uma cesta, depois que acordarmos salvamos nossa aparência.

– Para mim parece uma ótima ideia. – Hinata se sentou ao lado da amiga, massageou os pés e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Sakura. – Não estou acostumada com isso.

– Mas fizemos um bom trabalho. – Sakura bateu de leve na perna dela animando-a. – A casa está linda e cheirosa.

– Hum-hum... – Hinata bocejou. – Será que nós podemos começar agora, acho que vou deitar aqui mesmo.

– Vem. – Sakura se levantou e ergueu Hinata junto. – Vamos para a cama. Vou colocar o celular para despertar em uma hora. – deixou a amiga no quarto dela. – Se você ainda estiver dormindo eu te acordo.

– Ok. – Hinata já estava embarcando no sono. – Você vai deitar também, não vai?! – disse com a voz mole de sono.

– Vou. Vou sim, não se preocupe. – Sakura fechou as cortinas. – Já estou indo.

Hinata ergueu a cabeça antes de ela sair do quarto. – Você parece uma mãe.

Sakura sorriu sem graça e anuiu com a cabeça.

– E será uma mãe maravilhosa. – murmurou Hinata antes de cair no sono.

Sakura deitou e por longos minutos permaneceu olhando para o teto. Em todos aqueles anos não se lembrava de alguém cuidando dela. Era sempre o inverso. Sempre cuidando de si mesma, da casa que não era nem mesmo bem vinda. Virou para o lado. Por que estava se atormentando agora? Desde que mudara para Tóquio tivera dias felizes e em paz, mas a criança rejeitada dentro dela ainda esperava algo que nunca teve. Suas lembranças vieram dançando em sua mente em espiral. Viu seu próprio rosto infantil molhado em lágrimas, os rostos desaprovadores de seus pais, o rosto de Naruto quando ainda era criança e com um sorriso enorme, o rosto de Tsundade, Hinata, Konohamaru e a última imagem antes de pegar no sono a fez sorrir sem sentir.

Ao ouvir o celular tocar uma hora depois, Sakura resmungou um palavrão e se arrastou para fora da cama. Não precisou acordar Hinata pois ouviu barulhos na casa e os seguiu encontrando a amiga na cozinha preparando chá e comendo biscoito.

– Aceita?

– Com certeza. – Sakura sentou-se. – Nem me lembro se comi alguma coisa hoje.

– Eu sei. – Hinata serviu duas xícaras. – Que tal se começarmos a nos torturar.

– É. Eu já ia dizer isso. – Sakura bebeu um pouco do chá.

– A que horas eles chegarão? – questionou a morena.

– Não sei. Ai Hinata. – Sakura esfregou os braços. – Que medo!

– Não seja boba. – Hinata riu. – Está tudo incrível. Já sabe o que vai vestir?

– Já sim.

– Então mãos à obra Sakura-chan. – Hinata largou a xícara na pia e bateu palmas para animar Sakura.

Já passava das sete horas quando elas terminaram de se arrumar. Sakura ligou o som numa altura agradável. A mesa de centro estava abastecida e o jantar estava servido na cozinha.

Sakura estava de cabelos soltos, vestido grego na cor verde, sandália romana sem salto e bracelete e brincos do mesmo motivo.

Hinata também usava o cabelo solto, saia tulipa vermelha cintura alta com cinto fino preto, blusa branca com listras verticais na mesma cor da saia e sandálias de salto preta.

– Bom... – Sakura se sentou ao lado de Hinata na sala e esfregou as mãos em sinal de nervosismo. – Confesso que estou nervosa.

– Ah! Eu também. – Hinata colocou as mãos sobre a barriga. – Meu estômago está dando nó.

– É fome. Come alguma coisa. – Sakura pegou uma uva e comeu. – Quem sabe passa.

Hinata fez uma cara de nojo e afundou no sofá.

Itachi estava com o carro estacionado em frente ao prédio de seu irmão esperando que os dois o acompanhasse.

– Bem que a gente podia ir a pé. – sugeriu Naruto ao se aproximar do carro de Itachi. – É perto daqui.

– Entra logo. – Sasuke ordenou dando-lhe um tapa na cabeça.

– Ei, para com isso. – Naruto reclamou e sentou no banco de trás.

– O que é isso? – Sasuke perguntou a Itachi pegando três caixas que estavam no banco do carona.

– Uma garrafa de vinho e um agrado para as moças. – Itachi o encarou e sorriu indulgente. – Eu tenho educação.

– Até parece. – debochou Sasuke. - Vamos logo.

– Sakura-chan vai encher o meu saco. – Naruto fez um bico de indignação pensado nos sermões da amiga sobre ser romântico.

– Por quê? – Itachi quis saber e deu partida no motor. – Me indica o caminho.

– Vira na primeira à direita, depois à direita novamente. – Naruto indicou o caminho enquanto respondia a pergunta. - Porque todo mundo que vai lá leva alguma coisa menos eu. Vira à esquerda depois à direita. – avistou o prédio. – Pode parar em frente àquele prédio de quatro andares com a fachada verde.

– Essa garota é bem interesseira. – Sasuke criticou tentando imaginar a figura.

– Não é não. – Naruto a defendeu. – Ela só gosta de tirar uma com a minha cara. – sorriu. – Ontem, Konohamaru apareceu com flores e ficou galanteando as duas. Ela não perdeu a oportunidade de me ridicularizar já que estou interessado na Hina-chan.

– Você é um cara de pau, Naruto. – disse Sasuke rindo e fazendo Itachi rir também. – A menina mal chegou à cidade e você já está dando em cima.

– Dando em cima nada. – o loiro apressou-se em esclarecer enquanto saiam do carro. – Eu gosto dela. Vai ser minha namorada.

– Então a aposta valeu a pena afinal? – perguntou Itachi pegando os embrulhos da mão de Sasuke, acionando o alarme do carro e avaliando a fachada do prédio.

– Valeu. E como valeu. – Naruto deu um sorrisinho malicioso que fez seus amigos retribuírem em puro entendimento de machos. – Vamos subir.

– Um lugar simples. – comentou Itachi ao chegarem ao último andar. – Porém é charmoso.

– Precisa ver o que elas fizeram lá dentro. – Naruto parou em frente à porta delas. – Parece mostruário de loja de tintas. – sorriu e bateu na porta.

No mesmo instante o celular de Sasuke tocou, pediu desculpas diante dos rostos franzidos de Naruto e Itachi e se afastou para atender.

Sakura levantou-se de sobressalto e com o coração acelerado ajeitou o cabelo e a roupa.

– Merda! Estou parecendo uma colegial. – Sakura censurou-se. – Vamos logo! – esbravejou com Hinata que permanecia sentada.

– Mas eu quero ficar aqui. – Hinata choramingou com a esperança de ser deixada de lado.

– Sem chance. – disse a cabelo rosa em tom cortante, foi até ela e pegou-lhe a mão fazendo-a levantar. – Estamos nessa juntas e somos adultas.

– Não me sinto nem um pouco adulta neste momento. – a morena murmurou já perto da porta.

Sakura sorriu para Hinata tentando passar confiança e abriu a porta. Olhou visivelmente surpresa para Naruto e para o moreno incrivelmente sexy que estava à espera. Um pequeno sorriso curvou os lábios de ambos os rapazes.

– Boa noite. Entrem por favor. – Sakura e Hinata se afastaram dando passagem.

– Boa noite para você também Sakura-chan. Hinata. – Naruto ficou ao lado da morena e capturou sua mão. – Esse é Uchiha Itachi.

Por interesse, Itachi cumprimentou primeiro Hinata com uma saudação simples. Beijou-lhe rapidamente a mão e entregou-lhe um dos embrulhos. Concentrou toda a sua atenção na moça de cabelo peculiar.

– Então você é a famosa Sakura. – Itachi segurou a mão dela com intencional suavidade. Um toque caloroso e delicado. Ela parecia mesmo uma deusa. Não era alta, mas era esbelta, pele branca e suave, os olhos mais verdes que já vira, a boca atraente e cabelos genuinamente rosa. Era fantástica! – É um prazer conhecer vocês. – olhou para a morena e sorriu. Ela também era belíssima, mas certamente já tinha companhia. Seus olhos voltaram-se para Sakura e levou a mão dela aos lábios em um beijo deliberadamente lento e só então a soltou.

– O prazer é todinho nosso. – encantada Sakura recebeu os dois embrulhos que ele lhe ofereceu e agradeceu. Viu Naruto e Hinata se sentarem. Afastou-se da porta para deixar os embrulhos em cima do aparador próximo e retornou ficando atrás da porta com a mão na maçaneta. – Sasuke-kun não vem?

– Ele está atendendo um telefonema. – disse Itachi com uma carranca e ainda próximo a ela. – Ele às vezes é mal educado.

– Não tem problema. Vamos esperá-lo. Sente-se Itachi e fique à vontade. – a rosada indicou-lhe o sofá.

– Por enquanto, aqui está ótimo. – ele permaneceu próximo a ela.

– Naruto me disse que você é o chefe dele. – Sakura o observou com total admiração.

Itachi era um homem lindíssimo e apesar de nunca tê-lo visto, pareceu-lhe muito familiar. Era incrivelmente atraente com seus cabelos muito pretos e longos amarrados na nuca, os olhos tão negros quanto podia ser, alto e de porte atlético, uma cara de anjo cansado e muito, muito sedutor. Sem falar no timbre de voz que era demasiada deliciosa.

– Ah! É assim que ele se refere a mim? – o moreno olhou de relance para o casal e sorriu.

– De vez em quando. – Sakura elevou a voz para atrair a atenção de Naruto. – Aliás, você não trouxe nada para nós.

– Não falei. Já começou. – a risada suave de Hinata atraiu a atenção de Naruto. Ela estava tão bonita e cheirando maravilhosamente bem. – Eu adoro você. – sussurrou e beijou-lhe rapidamente.

Hinata derreteu como gelo no fogo e o ritmo cardíaco aumentou batendo contra suas costelas. Olhou apaixonada para aqueles incríveis olhos azuis e experimentou a excitação e o pavor ao mesmo tempo. Acariciou o rosto de Naruto e beijou seus lábios. Como podia estar apaixonada em tão pouco tempo?

Sakura e Itachi limitaram-se a conversar entre eles deixando o casal de lado. Sasuke se aproximou da porta e ouviu alguns murmúrios, olhou para dentro do apartamento e viu seu irmão em pé próximo à entrada, Naruto acompanhado de uma morena estranhamente familiar ao qual supôs ser a tal da Hinata.

Que maravilha! Pensou Hinata ao ver quem estava parado à porta. Sorriu discretamente e ouviu Naruto exclamar um até que enfim e se levantar para recebê-lo. Ela fez o mesmo.

Sakura saiu de trás da porta e todo o seu sistema entrou em choque. Sua respiração mudou o ritmo e seus olhos arregalaram-se de surpresa.

Os olhos de Sasuke fixaram-se nela. Fascinado, sentiu um ardor reverberar por todo o corpo. Era ela, e era muito além do que seus encontros fugazes haviam permitido apreciar. Surpreso e deliciado, ele correu os olhos por sua silhueta e o tesão lambeu seus sentidos provocando aquela dor gostosa que há muito não sentia, talvez nunca tivesse sentido antes. Graças a Deus que ela era uma gata exótica de estética longe das passarelas e revistas. Apesar de ele trabalhar com supermodelos, esse tipo de mulher já não lhe chamava atenção. Ela diferia agradavelmente, era pequena, cabelo curto e de corte simples provavelmente pela praticidade. Sabia que aquele corpo era saudável e bem torneado, a pele era clara e certamente macia dando-lhe um desejo febril de tocá-la. Ele a viu curvar sutilmente o pescoço para a esquerda e apertar os lábios em sinal de nervosismo. Ótimo! Deu toda atenção àquela boca que o fustigou com sorrisos e beijos remotos e seus olhos prenderam-se aos dela por alguns instantes até que ela quebrou o silêncio.

– Como vai Sasuke-kun. – Oh meu Deus! Em que fui me meter. Era o que pensava enquanto era sacudida pelos tremores.

– Boa noite. – Sasuke deu um paço à frente. Um sorriso lento iluminou os traços de sua boca. Ela tinha uma voz firme e doce e o fazia pensar em bebida à base de cerejas. – Desculpe o inconveniente.

O pulso de Sakura acelerou mais ainda e devolveu a ele o sorriso que lhe resultou impossível apagá-lo de sua boca. De repente se sentia incrivelmente contente.

– Não se preocupe. Entre. A casa é sua literalmente.

Sakura deu passagem e quase perdeu o fôlego ao ver o sorriso dele mais aberto. Sem contar que o timbre de sua voz era mais infernal que a de seu irmão. Suspirou algumas vezes tentando recuperar o controle enquanto fechava a porta, mas ao vê-lo novamente constatou que era uma batalha perdida. Ele era lindo de matar, alto e forte, um rosto magnífico, os cabelos tão pretos quanto os olhos e arrogantemente sexy. Ela precisava manter-se centrada, mas quem diria que suas brincadeiras inocentes a colocariam em um beco sem saída.

Apresentações feitas, Sakura abriu os presentes que Itachi lhe deu e agradeceu efusivamente pelos bombons e pelo vinho apesar de não entender absolutamente nada de qualidades vinícolas.

– E agora, o que eu faço? – ela perguntou a Itachi evitando olhar para Sasuke.

– Posso? – Itachi pegou a garrafa. – Vocês têm um saca-rolha e um recipiente com gelo?

– Tenho sim. Na cozinha. Vem. – ela gesticulou para Itachi e seguiu em direção à cozinha. – Vem também Sasuke-kun.

– O que ela tem? – quis saber Naruto assim que eles saíram da sala. – Será que não gostou deles?

– Não se preocupe. – Hinata se aconchegou a ele. – Ela só está tímida.

– A Sakura-chan?! – o loiro beijou o topo da cabeça de Hinata. – Isso é novidade. Vamos atrás deles.

Sakura sentia-se mais à vontade estando ocupada. Entregou a Itachi tudo o que ele solicitou aproveitando para apresentar a cozinha.

– Da próxima vez que vocês vierem aqui não serão visitas, mas hoje não. – ela pegou as taças da mão de Itachi. – Fique quietinho aí enquanto eu cuido de tudo. – o empurrou suavemente para a cadeira e pediu que ele se sentasse.

Sasuke estava recostado no balcão próximo a pia observando Sakura como uma águia. Bem que seu irmão podia virar fumaça. Viu Naruto e Hinata entrarem na cozinha e se sentarem. Precisava fazer alguma coisa urgente e ocorreu-lhe algo.

– Sakura. – Sasuke a chamou.

– Oi. – ela estava lutando para parecer à vontade, mas era impossível com aquela voz do pecado chamando por ela. Olhou para ele e suspirou discretamente. Jesus! Ele estava maravilhoso naquele jeito relaxado apoiando a bunda no balcão.

– Você poderia me mostrar o resto do apartamento? – pediu ele com um ar tão indiferente que era impossível acreditar que ele realmente quisesse ver alguma coisa.

– Claro, claro. – um pouco afobada e começando a tremer novamente, Sakura passou por ele que a seguiu para fora da cozinha. – Desculpe, eu sou um pouco desajeitada.

– Não tem problema. – eles voltaram para sala. Na verdade ele não estava interessado em decoração, tão pouco no imóvel. Só queria estar com ela longe dos outros. – É bem espaçosa. – respondeu a pergunta que ela fez sobre a sala.

– Sei... – Sakura sorriu. – Você nem prestou atenção no que eu disse.

– Talvez...

– Vem. – Sakura deu-lhe as costas e olhou por cima do ombro. – Vamos ver o restante se você ainda estiver interessado é claro. – e voltou ao corredor.

– É claro. – murmurou ele admirando o movimento enlouquecedor daquele quadril.

– A cozinha você já conheceu. – disse ela ao passar pela porta do cômodo em questão e indo direto para a porta do final do corredor. - O banheiro. – abriu a porta e esperou que ele avaliasse. – Alguma chance do dono mandar instalar uma banheira? – olhou para ele esperançosa. Sasuke negou. – Não?! – fechou a porta. – Eu já sabia disso.

Sasuke apenas sorriu.

– Esse é o quarto da Hinata. – ela esperou que ele olhasse. – E esse é o meu. – abriu a única porta que ainda faltava. Por alguma razão, sentiu-se desconfortável. Diferente dos outros cômodos, Sasuke entrou no aposento dela.

– Por que vermelho? – perguntou ele ao reparar na parede de cabeceira do futon, reparou que as cortinas eram brancas com flores estampadas também em vermelho entre outros detalhes.

– Eu gosto de vermelho. – respondeu ela. – Combina com minha personalidade.

Sasuke desviou toda sua atenção para ela e a olhou fixamente nos olhos. Ele aproximou-se dela devagar prendendo-a em seu olhar. Sakura não compreendia como a atmosfera entre eles mudara tão drasticamente tornando-se quente e densa. Não conseguia desviar os olhos mesmo sentindo-se encurralada. Ele enroscou os dedos nos cabelos dela e a encurralou entre ele e a parede.

– Eu acho que rosa combina mais com você. – ele queria beijá-la, ela tinha um cheiro suave e singular, não era perfume, talvez fosse o cabelo ou a pele, mas era inebriante.

– Você nem me conhece e já está julgando pelo que vê. – ela abaixou o rosto um pouco decepcionada. A cor de seu cabelo era sempre um incômodo.

– Mas vou conhecer. – Sasuke suspendeu-lhe o rosto segurando o queixo. – Se você deixar. – escorregou os dedos pela mandíbula dela passando pelo pescoço em direção a nuca adentrando nos cabelos de maneira sedutora. – Em que pé nós estamos?

– Co-como?! – ela perguntou confusa. Os dedos dele acariciavam seu couro cabeludo. – O que quer dizer?

– Vamos continuar brincando ou você prefere que sejamos diretos. – questionou ele gravando cada detalhe daquele rosto.

Sakura entreabriu os lábios deixando a respiração passar, fechou os olhos por um momento tentando pensar. Seu sorriso foi surgindo lento e sensual. No fundo queria continuar a brincadeira. Não fora ela que começara?

– Eu gosto de brincar, mas acho que não poderá ser com você. – abriu os olhos e vibrou ao vê-lo tão sério. – Você já tem entretenimento o suficiente. – tentou se afastar.

– Espera! – praguejou frustrado ainda segurando-a. – Karin é só uma colega de trabalho.

– Tem certeza? – Sakura semicerrou os olhos como se duvidasse de suas palavras.

– Absoluta. – murmurou ele próximo a boca rosada sentindo sua respiração quente e acelerada.

– Se é assim... – disse ela no mesmo tom de voz que Sasuke usara, roçou os lábios nos dele e fugiu para o corredor. – Vem Sasuke-kun. Vamos jantar. – sorriu travessa quando seus olhos se encontraram e entrou na cozinha.

Sasuke apertou os dentes, mas os cantos de sua boca ergueram sorrateiramente.

Sakura ofereceu a sobremesa assim que todos se mostraram satisfeitos com a refeição principal. Serviu o sorvete com calda caseira de cereja e saboreou cada colherada.

Sasuke apreciava cada movimento dela e seu corpo fisgava de desejo toda vez que ela levava a colher à boca. Sakura parecia criança tomando sorvete, mesmo assim, o ato parecia-lhe muito sexual. Seu sangue esquentou mais um pouco quando a viu arrastar o indicador pelo prato e levá-lo à boca. Uff!

– Não gostou do sorvete Sasuke-kun? - a voz de Sakura o despertou de seu transe.

– Está ótimo. – ele olhou para o seu prato e notou que mal havia tocado no doce, levou uma colherada à boca, viu o sorrisinho de Itachi e o fuzilou com o olhar.

– Mentiroso. Não tem problema se não quiser. – Sakura deixou o prato de lado. – Amanhã vou ter que correr uns 10 km. Comi demais.

– Acho que vou te acompanhar. – Hinata fez uma careta só de pensar no esforço. – Vai ser duro seguir o seu pique.

– Que nada. – Sakura sacudiu a mão em desdém. – A gente começa devagar. – reparou que todos haviam terminado. – Vamos para a sala.

Um pouco zonza por causa do vinho e começando a sentir-se cansada, Sakura tirou as sandálias e deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá mantendo os olhos fechados. Naruto e Hinata se aconchegaram na chaise.

Itachi havia percebido o interesse de seu irmão em Sakura desde o momento em que chegaram. Só para provocá-lo sentou ao lado dela e a fez apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro. Sakura não resistiu.

– Você tem um cheiro tão gostoso. – Itachi sussurrou e riu ao ouvi-la ronronar e entrelaçar o braço ao dele. – Vá se deitar Sakura. Você está dormindo em pé.

– Eu... Estou bem. – disse com a voz meio pastosa. – Só quero ficar aqui mais um pouquinho. Você é tão fofo.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes. Queria estrangular seu irmão. Itachi sorriu provocando-o.

– Diga-me Sakura. Por que quis ser médica? – perguntou o Uchiha mais velho.

– É uma história comprida e acho que não consigo contar ela direito hoje. – disse Sakura com os olhos ainda fechados curtindo a companhia de Itachi. Ela estava se esforçando para não ficar intimidada com a presença de Sasuke e o único modo era seguir a corrente.

– E que tal se você e Hinata passarem o próximo final de semana na minha casa e então pode me contar. – Itachi convidou com toda a simplicidade do mundo como se fossem velhos conhecidos.

– Não sei... – Sakura titubeou e olhou de esguelha para Sasuke.

– É uma ótima ideia Sakura-chan. Aceita Hina-chan. Minha mãe quer conhecer vocês.

– Sua mãe?! – surpreendida, Hinata o encarou sentindo um friozinho subir-lhe pela espinha.

– Aceita vai, por favor. – insistiu Naruto.

– Por mim tudo bem se não estivermos de plantão. – concordou Sakura tentando contar os dias de trabalho, mas sem sucesso.

– Nossa folga é sexta e sábado. Trabalhamos no domingo à noite. – esclareceu Hinata e viu esperança nos olhos de Naruto. – Tudo bem. De acordo.

– Ótimo. Então está combinado. – Itachi pegou a mão de Sakura e beijou. – Leve-me até a porta. – os dois se levantaram. – Já vou indo.

– Está cedo Itachi. Fica mais um pouco. – pediu Sakura, mas acompanhou-o até a porta ainda de mãos dadas.

– Outra hora. – Itachi tocou a ponta do nariz dela com carinho. – Obrigado. Estava tudo delicioso. – beijou cada lado de seu rosto e abriu a porta. – Boa noite.

– Boa noite. Tchau!

– Acho melhor nós irmos também Naruto. – sugeriu Sasuke e se levantou.

Naruto se despediu de sua amada com um beijo apaixonado enquanto Sasuke e Sakura permaneceram próximos à porta, eles se encaram sem trocar qualquer palavra.

Os rapazes se despediram de Sakura beijando-a no rosto. Quando Sasuke se despediu, ele beijou propositalmente no canto da boca de Sakura que sentiu um friozinho na barriga e sorriu débil. Ela fechou a porta e viu o sorrisinho de Hinata ao se aproximar dela.

– Que noite em senhorita. – disse Hinata toda risonha.

– Nem me fale... – Sakura falou com ar sonhador e foi para o banheiro decidida a tomar um bom banho e cair na cama logo em seguida.

.

.

.


End file.
